The Malfoy Prodigy
by icedeathangel
Summary: Draco discovers the future and what it holds, while Harry...well, Harry is going to recieve the biggest shock of his life soon. R&R please! Warnings: sexual content in later chapters ---
1. Chapter 1: Bitten

**Summary: **He's brilliant, he's a genius, but he also happens to be the one Harry Potter is infatuated the most. Problem is, no has seen Draco Malfoy...in fact, it is as if his parents act like he is dead...READ, REVIEW, RECRUIT!

**A/N: **I do not** OWN **Harry Potter, for that you can thank JK Rowling. This is just my fantasy.

**Chapter 1: Bitten…Again**

Draco paused at Greyback's comment and simply shrugged. He hated Fenrir Greyback with a passion. He was a cruel man; yet there were times that Draco admired that quality. It reminded him so much of his father, who was the one responsible for his current predicament, Draco told himself bitterly. If his father had not brought him before the Dark Lord when Fenrir Greyback was in deep discussion with him, he would not be here. He would never forget the moment that the wolf's eyes turned to him.

_He had felt as if the crucio curse hit him. He vaguely remembered faltering in his step and paling. The Dark Lord had smiled at him as if he was a piece of meat; Greyback growled at the Dark Lord, who merely smiled in amusement. His Father had laughed and Draco found himself thinking that he was just a joke. _

"_Say he's mine, my Lord, and then will you have the full use of my services."_

_Voldemort thought on this, although, Draco was perceptive enough to know what he would say. _

"_If I get my fair share of him as well."_

_Greyback snarled, "No!"_

_Voldemort merely smiled, "I had not meant it in that perspective Fenrir. Only that he is to remain in my services."_

_Then, bloody werewolf had the gall to touch him. Of course, like a true Malfoy he stood still. Not daring to flinch nor move. His father hovered off to the side; Draco could not see his face._

"_So beautiful, like stone," sighed Fenrir Greyback as he moved closer to inhale Draco's scent, "I want to break him…Don't you my Lord?"_

_Voldemort grinned viciously, "Often."_

_Greyback sneered, "My services are yours."_

_With that, Draco witnessed a horror no one should ever be subjected to. _

_After the howling and convulsing of Greyback subsided, a new mark lay bare on his neck. It held many similarities to a collar. Draco knew that the Dark Lord now had full possession of Greyback and there was nothing the werewolf could do. The werewolf had just been tricked, due to his overwhelming greed. If it were not for that overwhelming feeling, he would not have been deceived so easily. In a sense, the Dark Lord had control over Greyback as a muggle would to a dog._

_Without warning, Greyback flung himself towards Draco. Lucius hissed in worry as well as anger, but froze once he saw the Dark Lord's eyes. Draco stood still, unmoving, as Greyback charged. To Draco it felt like an eternity before Greyback reached him, but to those watching the display passed in a matter of seconds. _

_As Greyback leapt, Draco stepped to the side and leaned back to avoid the werewolf's claws. Just as Greyback twister in mid air, Draco jumped into the air to match the werewolf's attack and promptly backlashed Greyback with his hand. A resounding crack rang through the hall. Draco had broken Greyback's jaw and blood dripped over his hand. _

_Draco looked at his hand, he had heard many things regarding werewolf blood, but he wanted to test out a theory of his own. He brought his blood-drenched hand to his lips and licked his index finger. It was what he expected. _

_Voldemort had felt many things in his life, but he had never felt fear, or lust. Yet, as the boy brought his hand to his lips and sucked at his long elegant finger Voldemort stared in awe. The young Draco Malfoy appeared to be surrounded in a chaotic hale storm of magic. It was breathtaking. _

_Lucius looked over to the Dark Lord and drew back. The Dark Lord's face was flushed, his snakelike nostrils flaring, and his eyes a molten red. It was a hideous and repulsive sight. _

_Lucius knew that his heir was different. He knew that there was a reason why his wife was so quiet lately. As if something big was to happen. The Blacks were known for being dark and that is what attracted both Lucius and his parents to them. He chose Narcissa because despite all the blacks having dark hair, she had beautiful blonde locks, making her seemingly innocent. However, Lucius knew he was wrong; she was darker than them all. Even Bellatrix._

_A groan of pain brought all three of them to reality._

"_He's mine my Lord. You cannot touch him."_

_Voldemort frowned. He could not touch the boy, nor could the boy be fully his, but Greyback was his dog now. Inwardly, the Dark Lord smiled. He would let Greyback have his toy for now. Voldemort inclined his head,_

"Draco…Draco…Draco!"

Draco snapped out the memory, turned towards the voice and sighed, "Yes?"

Fenrir Greyback tried to smile and failed, then handed him a package, "I've something for you."

Draco shivered inwardly; Greyback's gifts usually consisted of meat…human meat.

**A/N**: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I want to know my mistakes as well as your opinions. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Presents

**Chapter 2: Presents**

Draco slowly reached out to take the box then hesitated. Fenrir growled in annoyance,

"Just take it."

Draco hesitated again and the box was dropped to the ground as Fenrir stomped away. Draco raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going through the werewolf's head. Turning his attention to the box, Draco held his breath, pinched his nose, and looked away as he opened the lid.

Nothing happened, nothing jumped out, and nothing moved. Turning his head, Draco peered into the box and was momentarily startled, then went into shock.

It was a baby. Moreover, not just any baby, but a sleeping one-year-old werewolf baby. Never before had a baby been able to survive a bite, nevertheless a transformation. Draco lifted the baby into his arms and frowned.

'Why would Fenrir give me this?'

Without a moments hesitation Draco headed towards the overbearing werewolf institution with his new charge, determined to receive an explanation.

As he neared the doors Draco cast silencing spell on the child as his mother had for him at Death Eater meetings, so the babe would not hear the unbearable screams of children, teens, men, women, and so forth as the were eaten or consumed by wolves. For some unknown reason he did not want the child to hear the snapping of jaws and the crunching of bones.

"Ah Draco, there you are, I've been expecting you," sneered the doorkeeper as he none too discreetly looked him over.

Draco spoke the password, holding his tongue. It would not do to be trapped on the doorstep of this institution. "Slyhiyth."

The doorkeeper sighed in disappointment and muttered, "Bloody pretty those Malfoys are, but such nasty attitudes..."

Draco stepped into the room and crinkled his nose in disgust. Why Fenrir never had his newly, bitten werewolves clean-up after they ate, or at least lick up the blood was lost on him. Holding the babe in one arm Draco lifted his hood up to cover his face and then pulled his cloak around both the baby and himself, and started the long walk to Fenrir's office.

_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

Draco stretched a hand out to the doorknob and twisted. It was locked. A trifled annoyed Draco brought out his wand and tried again…, again…, and again. What was wrong with the bloody door?! Raising his fist Draco began to abuse the door by hammering it with knocks.

Of course, all this was done elegantly and with the grace that his father had taught him.

Without warning, the door swung open and Draco's fist hung rather ridiculously in the air.

"Evening Draco!" howled Patrick Ashlank, an annoying werewolf that had been trying to bully Draco into submission since Fenrir had brought him to the institution. He supposed this was Lord Voldemorts punishment for not casting the killing curse on Dumbledore when he needed to the most.

Draco raised an eyebrow in question, "What are you doing in Fenrir's office Ashlank?"

"Awww come on Draco, don't look at us like that…"

Draco frowned at them as they surrounded him. He knew that Ashlank was afraid of him, but Draco did not know how far that fear went. He wondered if they were all here to fight him for revenge after he had single handedly beaten Ashlank and won, and in doing so, Draco had torn Ashlank's useless 'honor' and pathetic 'pride' to pieces.

Draco did not know what to do if they all attacked at once, he did not know what would happen. Hell! How was he supposed to know how to deal with werewolf bullies? After all, he was a bully too. Draco sighed inwardly, what he would give to see Potter and his idiots…

"What do you want Ashlank?" asked Draco, although he was pretty sure what the answer was. It was probably something that Potter or the Weasel would say.

Patrick threw his head back and howled, "I want you dead. I want you to be torn to pieces in front of me with my bare human hands. I want to eat your rotting flesh and hear your terrified screams. That," he spat, "is what I want."

A bark of laughter came from behind Draco. Patrick paled at the sight of Fenrir coming towards him.

"Pretty speech dear son! I am astounded to hear what you want," he said in an amused tone, "However, by doing that then you would be taking away a toy of mine and you do not want to do that now do you?"

Patrick whimpered and knelt down, afraid of Fenrir Greyback's anger, "No sir."

Fenrir grinned and licked his lips, "Very well."

Turning to Draco, he tried to intimidate him, but Draco was not looking. Draco was looking at the stirring bundle in his arms as the cloak slowly fell to reveal the babe.

Everyone froze, as if waiting for the babe to strike, but Draco merely shifted his arms as the babe moved and awoke.

"Fenrir," Draco drawled, "I want you to explain this to me."

Fenrir growled, "I do not have to explain myself to you."

Draco snapped his head up, the babe was fully awake and peered at him through pale green eyes, "Yes you do, what am I supposed to do with this? Eat it?"

Ashlank and his cronies cowered, "Malfoy, get that thing away from us."

Draco's eyebrows lifted, "What's wrong with it?"

Ashlank opened his mouth, "It's…"

He never finished the sentence, Fenrir had ripped his throat out and was now feasting upon the poor boy as blood seeped into the floor and splattered over everyone. Draco's mood changed instantly, and he raised a hand to the blood on his and the babes face as he hummed.

The others trembled in shock, unwilling to breathe or catch Fenrir Greyback's attention, lest they too be eaten.

Draco all the while sang an unknown tune as he slowly licked the babes and his face clean.

**A/N: **Thank you all for the fantastic reviews, they helped allow me to become motivated to edit and complete this albeit lame chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: DreamsMrs Malfoy?

**Chapter 3: Dreams…Mrs. Malfoy?**

Harry felt hands shaking him awake and lashed out to the attacker, only to hear a thump, followed by a,

"Bloody hell Harry!"

Harry put on his glasses and peered over the bedside sheepishly, "Sorry Ron."

Ron stood up and rubbed his bottom and chest, wondering when little petite Harry had become so strong, "You better be, cause that bloody well hurt."

Ron sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and sighed, "Mate, you okay?"

Harry looked over himself and then stared at Ron blankly, "Huh?"

Ron sighed again, this time exasperatedly, "Harry you were convulsing as if you had Crucio casted on you, now what happened? Did you have a dream or something? It wasn't you-know-who was it?" Ron asked in horror.

"Oh," Harry paused, his brain not quite comprehending anything Ron was saying. All he knew was that it was another marking, but this time it was different. Voldemort had unconsciously let him in like usual; Harry was becoming suspicious. It seemed to him that every time a marking occurred Harry was a part of it one way or another, perhaps it was that Voldemort too felt the pain he was inflicting on his Death Eaters. On the other hand, maybe…

Seeing that Harry was not listening to him Ron became annoyed and waved a hand in front of Harry's face, "Harry…Harry Potter…yoo-hoo!"

When he stilled received no answer he shouted, "Harry!"

Harry jumped and half-heartedly glared, "What is it Ron?"

Ron stared at him indecorously, "I asked you a bloody stinking question and you went off into Wonder Land!"

Harry frowned and then grinned, "Ron, it was just a dream, happens all the time. So don't worry 'bout it."

Unconvinced Ron began again, "Now you listen here Harry, you…"

"Harry! Ronald!" came a voice from beyond the door and in seconds, the door slammed open to reveal an excited Hermione.

"Oh," paused Hermione as she viewed Harry and Ron; her hair was halfway out of his bun and her cheeks were flushed as if she had been running.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron as he stumbled off the bed to find clothes.

Harry smiled in amusement at the way Hermione was eyeing Ron's body. Unable to contain his laughter, Harry let loose a chuckle, "What is it Hermione that has you running to our room, not something about a book I hope?"

Hermione realizing that she had been staring at Ron; knowing that Harry knew it too, reluctantly drew her eyes away from the magnificent view, and glared at Harry.

"Humph, I just thought you all should know that Mrs. Malfoy is here and that the Order is questioning her."

Ron glanced at her in horror, "Please tell me that the ferret isn't here too…"

Hermione's expression grew grave, "Actually, before I was unceremoniously kicked out by Professor McGonagall, I heard Mrs. Malfoy say that he's dead. I bet you're just ecstatic to hear that Ronald."

Ron's expression of happiness died a little, "And why would I not be, the bloody git had been torturing us for years! He deserved what he got Hermione, and don't you tell me different."

Hermione ignored Ron, not knowing exactly what she could say to that and sighed, "You alright there Harry?"

Harry stood there pale and shaking uncontrollably, Ron noticed and immediately sobered up, "Mate what's wrong?"

Harry's eyes snapped up and met Hermione's, "He's not dead, he's not dead, she…she has to be lying…"

Hermione stood there awkwardly, "That's what she said Harry and she was under Veritaserum as well."

Harry shook his head in denial, "She has to be lying Hermione, she has to be…"

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun Harry towards him, "Harry, why do you care? He and Snape destroyed Hogwarts, brought in werewolves and…and did that to Bill."

Harry looked at Ron sadly, "I don't know, I just have this sinking feeling…"

Ron glanced at Harry angrily, "Your feelings Harry? Let's talk about your bloody instincts! You followed the bloody git around all last year, the year before that YOU got Sirius killed, and now you think that the bloody bastard is still alive?! He's better off dead you idiot, because if I ever got my hands on him, I would…"

A loud slap resounded inside the room, "Ronald Weasley, how dare you!" yelled a teary-eyed Hermione, "Now Harry is gone. GONE!!!"

Ron looked around the room and realized that it was empty. Staring dumbly at Hermione he asked, "Where did he go?"

"He left you dolt!" she waved an arm around the room, "He apparated to who knows where! And I didn't even know he could apparate right out of here! He could be killed! Oh gosh Ron, something bad is going to happen to him if we don't find him soon," worried Hermione.

Ron stared at Hermione and then thought for a moment. After all, he had shared a room with Harry since they met.

"I know where he is Hermione."

Hermione spun towards him and poked him hard twice, "You better, or God help me I will kill you."

As she walked away, Ron asked the room, "Who the bloody hell is God?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The room spun around Harry, he grasped the closest thing for support, which happened to be nothing, and fell down onto the floor.

"Oof!"

Harry looked around, "Where am I"

Then it hit him, the words that Ron had said and Harry began to cry.

He remembered seeing Ron's body on the floor of the chess game; he remembered the burning smell of Professor Quirrel; he remembered Ginny lying lifelessly on the floor; her remembered the first time he met Peter Pettigrew; he remembered the cold spoken words by Voldemort to "kill the spare" and seeing Cedric's body fall to the ground; he remembered the killing curse hitting Sirius and him falling into the veil; he remembered the useless feeling as he stood over Malfoy as he bled rivers of blood; he remembered as he watched Dumbledore fall and plead with him for water; he remember the dead look in Snape's eyes as he looked at Harry before running away; Harry remembered all of his mistakes. Harry relived everything.

Curling up into a ball Harry rocked back and forth with tears seeping out of his eyes, "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…" he told himself over and over again. He cried himself to a dreamless sleep in the unknown darkness, oblivious to the other presence in the room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry rubbed his eyes, he felt as though he had been crying a years worth of tears. Harry stood up slowly and groaned, "Ow…"

"I see you've finally come back to reality Mr. Potter," stated a voice from the dark corner. Harry's head snapped towards the voice earning him a whiplash in his neck, "Care to tell me what was, or I guess, is wrong?"

"Only if you come out and see me face to face," said Harry as he rubbed his neck, and then as an afterthought added, "and promise not to harm me."

A coarse laugh resounded in the room, "I should be asking you not to harm me Mr. Potter, after all, it is in your dungeons we meet. The old dungeon of the Blacks."

Harry about to protest that there was no dungeon closed his mouth. Of course, the Blacks have a dungeon, he just didn't know that the Order was using it; in fact, he didn't think that the Order used it at all. Suspicious he asked,

"What are you doing here Mrs. Malfoy?"

She laughed bitterly and stepped out of the dark corner, "Your precious Order decided to place me here after I had given them all my knowledge of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

"You are a Death Eater though aren't you Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Harry, who was more than a little confused.

"Yes Mr. Potter," Mrs. Malfoy said gravely, "Yes I am a Death Eater."

"You _are_ a Death Eater, not you _were_?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter I _am_ a Death Eater, I cannot say that I was because I will always have his mark."

Harry thought for a moment and then his voice cracked as he asked, "Malfoy is not dead is he? I know he's not, so why did you lie? How did you lie?"

Mrs. Malfoy paled, "How do you know whether or not he is alive Potter?" she spat, "As far as I am concerned, he never existed."

Harry glanced at her and instantly regretted doing so. She was frighteningly pale, her eyes glinted silver and her body in rags. He gapped, "What happened to you?"

She sniffed at him disdainfully, "I ran away, that's what Mr. Potter, and I won't tell you the details of it either."

Harry shut his mouth for a moment, "It was Lucius Malfoy wasn't it."

"That was not a question Mr. Potter."

"I know."

"What could an insolent little brat like you know? You blame Snape for Dumbledore's death, but you do not know anything. Anything! I could tell you horrors, but you would still not know anything. You will never understand!"

Harry took a step back and slipped, his arm scraping against the cold, jagged, dungeon floor, drawing blood as he did so.

Mrs. Malfoy changed instantly. Going from a crazed, raving lunatic to a hungry beast. Her eyes changed into an onyx color as she knelt down to grab his arm; unable to do anything Harry watched as she drew the arm to her lips and slowly began to lick and suck his wound. She moaned and Harry watched in fascination as his injury began to heal. When it was done, Mrs. Malfoy grinned at Harry hungrily and licked her lips,

"I understand."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Draco sniffed the air; something was weaving its way to him.

**A/N:** Weird and confusing I know…but I hope that you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: Um

**A/N:** Just to clarify things this is my version of what goes on Harry and Draco's seventh year and Harry has inherited Sirius' house. Moreover, yes, before you ask, the POV will change throughout the story. However, if you want me to keep to one character (Harry or Draco) you will need to tell me so I can make that possible. So review and tell me.

**Chapter 4: Ummm…**

Mrs. Malfoy's words shot through Harry like a bullet. She understood? What did she understand? The woman was insane; she licked his arm!

"Mrs. Malfoy, you can let me go now," Harry told her softly, feeling that if he didn't it would be the end of him.

"Mr. Potter," began Mrs. Malfoy as she stood and held out a hand to Harry, "Accept my hand in friendship."

"Whatever for?"

"I can tell you things beyond your wildest dreams, and I can teach you what no one else can. Now accept," Mrs. Malfoy said haughtily.

Harry thought for a moment, did she really know something that he didn't know. The information would be useful, but how did he know that she wasn't some sort of spy. Not to mention she did manage to lie…wait, she didn't really lie; she merely said that he was dead…to her. Crap, she's like Snape.

Harry looked from the hand to her and felt a flashback of Malfoy and him years ago and how he had rejected him, he would not make the same move. Not this time. He took Mrs. Malfoy's hand, "I would be honored to call you a friend Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa, Harry."

"Narcissa…" Harry repeated, feeling slightly awkward as he did so.

Narcissa smiled then frowned, "My first secret is this: Draco is not quite dead, he is merely adjusting to life."

Harry frowned, what was this supposed to be? Riddle time? He really needed to grab the Story about Bilbo Baggins. What was it again, There and Back Again? Ahh yes…Anyway what is up with Malfoy's mom? She made it sound as if he was dead, but not dead…a vampire then? Harry sighed,

"Just what is that supposed to mean Mrs. Mal…"

"Narcissa," she corrected.

"Narcissa, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Narcissa thought for a moment, "I do not know, all I know is that to _me_ my Draco is dead and he will always be."

Harry's stared at her as if she had grown a third head (he already thought she was insane), "How can you say that? You gave birth to him!"

Narcissa gave Harry a glare, "I did not want him, Harry, and I never did. He is both a curse and cursed."

Harry scoffed, it sounded like she pitied herself.

Narcissa's glare intensified, "Want to know why I would involuntary partake of your blood Harry? Want to know why such a thing occurred?"

Harry eyes lit up in curiosity, giving Narcissa permission to tell him.

"I'm a Black Harry, a Black, nothing more than a simple experiment."

Harry sent her a confused look, "An experiment? What type of experi…"

The dungeon door slammed open and Harry heard voices calling his name. Harry and Narcissa hissed, the light was unbearable, but their eyes soon adapted. Narcissa backed into her corner as the room flooded with furious members of the Order.

"Harry how did you get in here," asked Remus. Harry looked sheepish,

"I dunno…"

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry indecorously, "You do not know?!"

Harry glared at her, "All I know is that I was in an emotional state and that I wanted to talk with Narcis...I mean Mrs. Malfoy," upon seeing her glare he changed his mind, "I mean Narcissa, and pop I was here, and where exactly is here Professor? I did not know Sirius had a dungeon, or that it was even in use."

Remus looked at Harry sharply, "You were not supposed to know Harry, we were only trying to protect yo…"

"I don't need protecting Remus!" snapped Harry, who then immediately regretted his outburst, "I just need to know things; not to be left out of the loop," quietly he added, "We all know what happened last time that happened Remus."

The Order looked and felt guilty; it was just that they were lost. Without Dumbledore or even the traitorous Snape, they did not know where to go from here.

Mad-Eye Moody spoke up gruffly, "Potter is right. We need to let him in. Besides we're already screwed, what more damage could he do?"

"You cannot honestly be considering this? Harry has too much on his shoulders; he's way too young!" protested Mrs. Weasley.

"Now, now Molly," intervened Mr. Weasley, "It is Harry's decision and you cannot deny that we need help, besides we were the same age when we joined the Order."

"But..." began Mrs. Weasley, but Narcissa broke in,

"For Merlin's sake Weasley, he's not a child. Let Harry make the decision, besides," Narcissa added thoughtfully, "He might just be what you need."

Molly was gob smacked. Never before had such a Malfoy addressed a Weasley so civilly. Even Arthur was shocked and did not know how to respond.

Harry glanced gratefully towards Narcissa; he had never thought anyone would say that. It was a high compliment and Harry was extremely honored.

"Now, since it is more than clear that Harry will be joining us, let us get back to the matter at hand," commented Remus, who then turned to Narcissa and frowned at the state she was in, "Since it is more than just apparent that Mrs. Malfoy needs a bath, we shall allow Mrs. Weasley to help her out."

"No way am I going to let a Weasley touch me!" screeched Narcissa.

Molly and Arthur both snapped out of their stupor. Molly glared, "I assure you Narcissa that you have nothing that I have not seen."

"But, but, but.." stuttered Narcissa as she tried to come up with some valid excuse to shower and dress alone.

"Tsk, no buts my dear, now let's get you upstairs and into something warm."

Needless to say, the trip upstairs was an eventful sight….

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The blood appeared on the ceiling, the blood dripped down the stairs, and the blood intoxicated everyone. The blood was all Draco could think about, it held so much power, and he wanted to consume it all. But what enthralled him the most was the whisper in the air. He could not decipher it, but it held a poison to it that attracted Draco.

Draco blinked. Then blinked again. As he came back to reality, he realized that he had been licking the babes face and the babe, now fully awake, had giggled in delight. Its green eyes captivated Draco and he felt stirred to kiss the babe's forehead, but resisted the impulse.

"Fenrir?"

The werewolf turned around and sighed blissfully, he had been waiting for a meal and what a coincidence, someone dare to utter what should never be spoken of and he got a free meal. Looking a Draco he moaned, the boy would never know how breathtaking he was. He was perfect.

"Yes, love?"

Draco's eye twitched, he hated being called that, it is unnatural for men to call each other such things.

"We need to get back to the discussion at hand," when Fenrir shook his head he added, "Or I will go to the Dark Lord to get answers myself."

Fenrir panicked, "No, you can't. The boy is just an experiment of mine, yes an experiment."

Draco sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, "Boy? Experiment? I believe that, but there is much more to him isn't there?"

Fenrir nodded.

"Why did you give him to me Fenrir, surely you can answer that."

Fenrir frowned, "I don't quite know…"

Draco smiled viciously, "Well, he's mine now Fenrir and that means you have no control over him, or me for that matter," before he walked out the door Draco turned towards Fenrir and gave him a coy smile, "Fenrir, you've got blood on your lips."

Bending forward, Draco licked his lips and whispered in Fenrir's ear, "Fix it."

**A/N:** I need ideas and quickly too, so review and tell me your opinion. Perhaps I may obtain a creative thought while reading them. Oh, and I will be editing the chapters every now and then so if you reread something and it's different. It is different for a reason.


	5. Chapter 5: Mysteries

**A/N:** A special thanks to Kittenonabroomstick for pointing out my error in chapter 3!! I fixed it, but I wanted to thank you anyway. If anyone else finds an error please tell me immediately that way I can fix it! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5: Mysteries **

Draco looked down at the boy in his arms and inwardly smiled. The boy was beautiful; his dark green eyes and his pale skin gave him the appearance of an angel. Only Draco knew better. There was more to this child than even Fenrir Greyback knew.

Draco paused in his step, he thought back to all the times that he had lost control and felt remotely frustrated. Something was happening to him, he just didn't know what yet, and it was because of his mother. Who also happened to be missing; according his father she had tried to leave him, she had fought him, and then she had disappeared.

Draco knew that his father and mother never loved each other. Lucius seemed to have been infatuated with her for a short period of time and then something happened. Draco chewed at his lips thoughtfully; Mother had abandoned him he knew. Her last letter that she had addressed to him was not very pretty, nor was it very nice. She had told him that he was dead to her, at which Draco had smiled ironically at. He never knew his mother and he did not want to know her. His father was a self-righteous bastard and so he didn't like Lucius either. In fact, to Draco his parents were just necessities. He only needed them until he was seventeen. Which was less than a month away.

But Draco planned on being a better father, despite the horrible examples he had been provided with. He would restore the Malfoy honor and pride. Bowing to Lord Voldemort brought shame. He didn't want to bow and kiss the robes of a madman. And he would ensure that his new charge would be safe. Draco looked down at the boy in his arms and sighed, "What to call you…"

Draco studied the babe at bit more as he walked; the boy had an unusual mark on the back of his ear, sort of like Potter's only black. Draco narrowed his eyebrows; the boy was different without a doubt. All werewolves had a distinct mark on them, the mark was the same and then boy held it too, but there was something sinister about the mark on his neck, something dark and disturbing.

"Malfoy!" yelled a voice behind Draco and he turned, it was Alina. Looking at her Draco gasped, she looked furious. Her long brown hair cascaded about her and her lips tightened she spoke,

"I see you've got a baby Malfoy. You didn't happen to steal him did you?"

"No," Draco told her haughtily, "He was a gift and I do not plan on giving him away either."

Alina glared at him, "Malfoy, I don't know what you're playing at, but if you want to keep him, you obviously need some help to conceal the baby's heritage."

"What for?"

"Werewolves fear him you dolt, anything can happen to him and none of them good."

"Then tell me how to conceal him," demanded Draco, not quite knowing why he cared, but determined to protect him anyway.

Shaking her head Alina argued, "Only a woman can conceal it," seeing Draco's protest she forcibly glared at him to let her continue, "I cannot explain the process Draco, but I know that you want to keep him."

Draco grew frustrated, "And just where am I going to be able to find such a woman Alina? Surely not you! I don't trust you!"

"Why not me? I may be young but I am not in any way naïve," Alina looked down at her feet, the perfect look of innocence distraught, "I only want to help Draco. I promise you I will not hurt him."

Draco looked at her. Alina was the first werewolf to approach him when he came to the institution, and later became a teacher for him due to Fenrir's orders. She taught him all that he now knew about werewolves, considering that she herself was one that proved not difficult. Despite her age Alina was in many ways far older than he. But he did not know her, and she knew him, and so far she had not spoken to Voldemort about his true allegiances. He supposed that Alina could be like Professor…ex-professor…Snape. So secretive, but ready to teach those who truly want to learn.

"Okay Alina," he agreed softly. She raised her eyes and nodded curtly.

"The Dark Lord knows Draco, he knows about this child and he wants it. Greyback managed to take the child and forget about him, but we need to make it so it seems that someone has killed it. In other words, we will conceal the child and prove the other to be non-existent and," she gave him a pointed look, "you better be glad that Fenrir ate those boys because if they had told the Dark Lord, you would be dead sooner that I would hope for."

Draco shot her a look of disbelief. She wanted him dead?

Alina chuckled dryly, "Yes, but I want it done by my own hands, but for now I will follow you, so don't think on it too much."

Frowning, "Alright Alina, but one thing."

"What?"

"I will without hesitation kill you too."

Alina nodded her consent. And he couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind, Legimacy never worked on her, so he obviously was not going to try.

Alina, as she knew his thoughts, ducked a smile and began to walk towards the front doors.

"Doorkeeper!" yelled Alina, "Open the doors."

The doors were opened and the doorkeeper bowed to Alina, "Yes my lady."

Astonished Draco walked past him and the doorkeeper could not contain a smile. His red teeth shone as he spoke, "Now, now Malfoy, no need to be surprised, Alina is special. She is very important, now get!"

The doors slammed behind him and he jumped almost dropping the baby. Alina stared at him her brown eyes dancing amusedly, "Don't ponder on it dope. I will always be more important than you," and with that she walked away leaving a steaming Draco behind.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The trees lay dead as Draco walked past, he wondered what was the plan was, but he figured that he could hold his own against anyone who dared to attack him. Alina was up further ahead sniffing and Draco found himself imitating her. Ever since the marking of Fenrir and the partaking of Fenrir's blood he had been different. He originally had tasted the blood to test a theory and instead found himself to actually like it. It was strange, because right when his lips touched the blood he felt his power grow. Blood was like a drug to him and once he tasted it, it was never enough.

The babe shifted, and Draco stopped. For a baby the boy was very quiet. He never made a sound except for giggles every time Draco had licked his face, but this time the babe clutched Draco's robe. Draco reached up and tried to get the boy to release his robes. He pulled, the baby pulled; the seams were coming apart. The baby smiled and laughed in delight as if it was a game, and in a way it was. Then the battle ended and the baby had succeeded with his mission to grasp something, and this time Draco's finger was the captive.

Alina turned around and smiled for the first time in 3 years. The baby held Draco's finger and brought it to his cheek and fell asleep. What really made her smile though was the look of shock, but contentment that displayed itself on Draco's face. He was going to be a good father; she just knew that Fenrir had unknowingly done the right thing when he had placed her baby in Draco's care.

Alina walked further up, she could smell it. They were here.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Looking up, Draco felt rather than heard Alina call to him, so like a puppet he strode over to where she stood and gasped.

It was a graveyard unlike any he had ever seen. The stones chaotically wrapped around each other, each size either over towered or consumed each stone, every one of them stood black, and fog hovered over each stone.

"Home sweet home," whispered Alina.

"Home?!" proclaimed a flabbergasted Draco.

"Yes Draco. Now I need a drop of the baby's blood."

Shaking his head Draco back away, not trusting his voice.

"Draco, I'm trying to help you and you're making this difficult!" Alina said impatiently, and Draco paused in his steps.

"Blood magic Alina?" she nodded.

"You're not his mother, you can't."

"Draco, I want to show you something, but you're going to have to trust me. Will you do that?" insecurely asked Alina. Reluctantly nodding Draco came over to where she stood. Grabbing his hand, Alina began to make runes.

"Whatever happens, do _not_ let go," she ordered, "Now look at me."

Lifting his head, Draco's eyes widened.

**A/N: **This was an interesting chapter to write. Although, to many of you I doubt that it makes sense. Anyway, I am really curious as to what everyone thinks that Mrs. Malfoy and Draco are. So far the guess has been that she is a werewolf  Anyway, I doubt that anyone will be able to get what Draco is…


	6. Chapter 6: Narcissa

**A/N: **I got four reviews yesterday and two reviews today! I am so ecstatic! Anyway, I know that everyone is wondering what Draco and Narcissa are, and you WILL find out…just not yet 

**Chapter 6: Narcissa**

It was mid-morning as Narcissa paced the room furiously. Before she could think twice about the action Narcissa growled and started to rant,

"Stupid Weasley woman…I am not wearing a Gryffindor red sweater with a C on it. It's huge and disgusting!"

"Narcissa! I heard that," called out Mrs. Weasley, "And are you dressed yet? The Order needs to talk to you now!"

Narcissa grew frustrated, "Humph, it's 'the Order would like to talk to you as soon as possible,'

not 'the Order needs to talk to you now!' Weasel! Have you any manners at all?"

As the door opened Narcissa squeaked, and wrapped the towel more tightly. It was annoying enough that the woman had 'helped' her bathe and she really didn't need 'help' getting dressed either.

"I do not need help!"

"Then what in the world is taking you so long?" asked Mrs. Weasley impatiently.

"You gave me a Gryffindor red sweater," Narcissa sneered, "Change it to green or black,

anything but red…and on a second thought pink too."

"Mrs. Weasley came over to where she stood and put a hand to her forehead, "I think the dungeons rattled your brain, you're acting childish."

Narcissa stood gob smacked as the Weasel Queen felt her forehead. No one ever touched her! And it wasn't going to start now. Backing away, Narcissa frowned deeply, "Get…"

"Call me Molly."

Narcissa opened her mouth and muttered below her breath, "Ridiculous woman ordering me around…"

Rolling her eyes, Molly amended, "It would please me if you would call me Molly, Narcissa."

"Alright," Molly's face brightened, "and I now give you permission to use my name," Narcissa told Molly then muttered below her breath, "Although, you didn't bother to ask before…"

Molly blushed, "Thank you Narcissa! I hope that we may become friends and put aside the useless grudge between us."

Narcissa frowned, and turned around, "You've only a grudge with the Malfoys, and I do not consider myself one."

Molly stood there confused and was about to reply when

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh, I will leave you to get changed, I will send up an escort to bring you."

Closing the door, Narcissa heard voices in the hallway, but could not decipher what was being said. Narcissa sighed and turned to look at the clothes and noticed that the Weasel Que…Molly, changed the color to black. "Now it's not too bad…"

Narcissa dropped her towel, put on the muggle bra, the underwear, and was about to proceed to put on more of the muggle clothes when she heard a creak in the floors. Annoyed, Narcissa straightened her back and turned around.

"Molly, I thought I told you I wanted…" she trailed off, the intruder wasn't Molly. It was a man dressed in the most exotic clothes she had ever seen. His blood red hair was pulled back, and his sky-blue eyes were dancing with laughter.

"What are you doing in here?"

He laughed and Narcissa blushed, and then to her horror, her cheeks began to feel warm. 'Oh my gosh, I am blushing like a bloody virgin!' Narcissa screamed inside her head. 'I'm not a school girl anymore, not that she ever was one…"

Then the man had the audacity to come closer. Narcissa's heart fluttered, 'what is going on?'

Narcissa had never felt like this before, she had never felt such attraction to another man so quickly. Hell, she did not even know him! She remembered when she had met Lucius, she thought him handsome, but he never in all their years of marriage made her feel like this.

"Who are you?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, why did you come to the Order? What could we want from you?" He stared at her straight in the eyes and looked her over again, "What are you worth?"

Narcissa stiffened and tried to cover up her hurt, but knew he had seen by the flicker of surprise flashed across his eyes. She turned from him, bent down to retrieve the pair of pants that she had dropped when she saw him, and proceeded to put them on, unknowingly giving him an excellent view. Her hands shook as she tried to get the zipper up. Narcissa growled and then stilled in shock when she felt him come up from behind her. He hooked one finger on the pants and pulled up the zipper for her. She leaned her head back onto his shoulders unconsciously and sighed,

"Thank you."

She would never admit it, but the propect of facing the Order again frightened her. The first time they were going to kill her, but she managed to hold them off and call a truce. This time, now that she and Harry were 'friends,' she did not know what was going happen.

"You are welcome," he breathed in her ear, causing shivers to run through her body.

Narcissa quickly threw the sweater over her head and spun around.

"Ready?"

He looked down at the C and smiled in amusement, "Yes."

He offered her his arm and for some reason she hesitated. There was something about this man that made him seem dangerous, but then again dangerous things always held a strange allure to her. Gently she placed her arm on his and they proceeded to walk out.

Narcissa smiled inwardly, things were getting more interesting. Looking at him, she knew that her life would never be the same again. She wanted to feel real, like she belonged. She did not want to be Lucius's wife Narcissa. She wanted to be herself, whoever that was.

The fact is, Narcissa was not even Narcissa. She was an experiment that succeeded, but with a mind of its own. She was a bloody virgin who had never had sex with Lucius and a bloody Black experiment. She would age slowly, but she would never know Draco as her son. He would always be separate from her. They shared the same blood, but Draco was the pure essence of Black Magic. She, well, Narcissa was only 22. She killed Narcissa five years ago and took over her place in order to preserve her own life, and no one knew. No one but her.

When Draco was twelve, he saw his real mother die. Saw his own mother die as she, became the new Narcissa. Moreover, at the end, he was the one who chose to forget, the boy had simply raised his wand and obliviated himself! As much as Narcissa wanted to know Draco, she would never try.

'I will never allow myself love him.'

**A/N:** *wipes brow* a bit complicated to write and I bet it is bloody confusing to read, but all will become clear in due time. Read more and Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Visions

**A/N: **I actually had a hard time writing this chapter. I do not know why but it was frustrating…Anyway, I NEED ADVICE on whose perspective I should keep it on, or if I should keep it the way it is (meaning jumping from one character to another randomly, which I am sure has everyone confused by now). However…..I do want to, when Harry and Draco meet keep it mostly to one of their perspectives, but I am having trouble on deciding whom. So REVIEW and tell me! So far:

Harry: 1

Draco: 0

**Chapter 7: Dreams**

Dream Harry screamed, and screamed until his voice was sore. He hated this, the feeling of helplessness that he had while in Voldemort's head. He was tired of seeing the rotting bodies, tired of smelling the thick scent of rotting bodies fill the air, tired of hearing the screams that pierced the air as victims were consumed, strangled, distorted, slowly torn apart, yet kept alive by magic.

Harry/Voldemort walked past on little girl being raped by three grown men, of whom Harry recognized as Senior Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. The twelve-year-old girl looked towards Voldemort/him pleadingly, imploring them to release her from this torment as tears ran down her face.

Harry looked and then beheld Bellatrix Lestrange in all her glory cutting out a young man's heart and tossing it upon a tray. She smiled coyly at the young man as she ran her wand down his chest healing each wound. Then she began the process of taking his kidney, Harry felt repulsed and wanted to leave this horrifying vision. But he instead he felt the twisted joy Voldemort had each time Bellatrix screeched in laughter as she stabbed the boy and moaned at the glory of blood dripping from the young man's chest.

Voldemort/Harry walked over to where Bellatrix stood and grinned, "Bella, oh Bella, how goes this experiment?"

Bellatrix curtsied low and flashed him a brilliant smile, "It's a masterpiece my lord, nearly perfect in it death form, soon you will command him and he shall feel no pain."

"I will test him tomorrow."

Fear flashed across Bellatrix eyes as he spoke yet again, "This best not fail me as your parents did."

Inclining her head in agreement Bellatrix grinned ferociously, "I cannot wait."

Voldemort grew annoyed, sometimes Bellatrix was too agreeable to him, he wanted Narcissa back. But her parents had failed to deliver her, and failed to create a clone.

Although, Bellatrix did not know Voldemort's anger grew as he recalled how Narcissa had betrayed him and when he had felt her mind to reveal each betrayal he found nothing. It had seemed as if the rest of her life was gone. He damned the woman or whomever it was for obliviating her. Narcissa was passive in his command, nothing ever crossed her face and her mind was truly made of nothingness but of makeup and womanly things.

"Bellatrix, where is your sister?"

Bellatrix looked at him confusedly, "I…I…"

That was all he needed to know, "CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix fell, her head slamming upon the stone. Her body twisted to impossible angles, blood dripping from her nose, screams of pain wracking each soul surrounding them. She stayed like this for over fifteen minutes until Voldemort felt bored. Just as her back arched, Voldemort stopped and smiled down at her,

"Find me Lucius."

Struggling for air Bellatrix stood and stumbled over to where the door stood, "Yes, my Lord."

Harry watched her in pity and horror as she left the room. Voldemort watched her, feeling unsatisfied with his punishment towards her. Turning towards Bellatrix's experiment, he bared his teeth. The young man shivered in fear and dared not to look up into his eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Stumbling Bellatrix's eyes searched for blonde, she had not had the cruciatus curse upon her for a long time. The Dark Lord must be restless to have cast it upon her, for she was a favorite, despite him not caring much for her.

Bellatrix began to despair, where was that bastard Lucius?

'Why does the Dark Lord need bloody stinking Lucius Malfoy? And why did it matter whether or not Narcissa was here? Narcissa, the lying conceiving little brat, should have died a long time ago. She was supposed to die when that experiment went wrong, but no…instead, the experiment went missing! I hate that woman! Damn her, damn her to hell!'

Bellatrix fell and laughed inhumanely, she should feel honored that the beautiful Dark Lord even sought to use his magic upon her. Her eyes glazed over as she dreamed of the Dark Lord and how sinful he was. One day, yes one day, she would be his wife and the most feared woman in the universe. Yes! Feared and Beloved!

"Lucius, oh, Lucius the magnificent Dark Lord is asking for you, so you better run along now!" Bellatrix called out as she spotted him.

Lucius looked up from his rape victim and snarled, "I will be there."

"Oh, but darling he needs you now."

Lucius thrust three more times to completion and tucked himself into his pants. Pointing to the boy Lucius made up his mind of what to do with the trash, "Avada Kedavra."

Turning towards Bellatrix he smiled coldly, "Lead the way dear sweet sister."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry's eyes, Voldemort's eyes, traveled to every Death Eater to ensure that they were doing their part. His/Voldemort's eyes stopped on one in particular: Lucius Malfoy. He was finally here.

"Crucio!"

Lucius screamed and dropped to his knees and convulsed. 'It never hurt this much before,' Lucius told himself. 'Something must have happened.'

"Where is your wife Lucius?"

Lucius who had been gasping for breath, stilled.

Voldemort/Harry did not miss the reaction and felt cold-blooded fury, "Lucius?"

Lucius looked down to the floor and whispered.

"I didn't quite catch that Lucius…speak up."

"Gone, she left," gasped out Lucius.

Voldemort bent down to where Lucius lay, put a finger on Lucius's chin and titled his head to the side. Looking into Lucius eyes, he delved deep into the man's memories.

_Narcissa sat on the floor, her nightgown pooling around her as she read the book that lay in her lap. Her head snapped up to where Lucius stood,_

"_Lucius? What are you doing in here?" _

"_So I need excuse to see you?" implored Lucius threateningly._

_Blue eyes clouded in confusion as she looked down refusing to be baited, "No, milord." _

_Walking over to where she sat cross-legged, he crouched down and sighed mockingly, "Oh dear…"_

_A lone strand of hair fell into her face as she looked down. Grasping her chin roughly, Lucius pulled her head up to look into her eyes, "It is our wedding night; let us consummate our bond tonight."_

_Lucius looked disgusted as he spoke and it was obvious that Narcissa felt the same, but she nodded in consent. She stood and placed the book onto the shelf and then lay onto the bed with her legs spread in surrender…_

_WHOOSH_

_Voldemort/Harry was thrust into another memory and from feeling Voldemort's satisfaction, he knew that this would be the night that Narcissa left._

_Lucius and Narcissa were in his office facing each other and arguing. Tension marked every corner of the room, stifling even those watching._

"_I will not do that to Draco, I will not allow Draco to become that __**thing's **__toy." Narcissa told Lucius coldly. Lucius smirked, _

"_You have no say in the matter woman."_

"_You will find that I have a say in everything in his life Lucius and you have none," stated Narcissa calmly._

_Lucius stared at her in anger, "Draco will do what he must Narcissa and you will NOT interfere with the Dark Lord. Draco will become his and when he is done I will have a stronger heir."_

"_You're a fool Lucius and you always will be," sneered Narcissa, "the Dark Lord cares not for Draco, or for us, but for his own momentary pleasure and when he's done, and Draco will be nothing short of dead."_

"_Silence!"_

"_Not this time Lucius, I am going to tell you the truth whether or not you like it," Narcissa came closer until their noses touched, "You bow and kiss the robes of a madman who will kill us all. He simply does not care for anyone. The Dark Lord will never be lonely, he will never want something besides power and authority over all things, and he feels nothing but greed, lust, and anger Lucius. He will not help you; to us we are but mere toys to toss away when he tires of us. Lucius he is nothing more than a monster and that is ALL he will ever be," Lucius tried to slap her but she stepped aside and continued, "The Dark Lord will not hesitate to kill you, he will dispose of you any way her wants and you Lucius, you will have no power, you will be nothing."_

_Lucius grabbed her arm, "I have power over you Narcissa, or have you already forgotten the night of our consummation?"_

_Frowning, Narcissa sighed, "All magic over others comes to an end Lucius and your time with me has long since been overdue."_

_Lucius shook her, "Damn you Narcissa! Crucio!"_

_Narcissa fell, her head making a sickening crack as it hit the floor. Her body convulsed as unseen thorns and knives stabbed her in the flesh and mind. Her screams rang throughout the Malfoy Manor and house elves cowered in horror as they listened to their beloved mistress receive torture. The room tingled and Lucius stopped the spell. Gasping, Narcissa with her wobbly arms looked Lucius straight in the eyes, showing for the first time blackness in her eyes, making her appear ethereal, _

"_Goodbye Lucius."_

_And with that, Narcissa was gone, completely untraceable._

_Lucius screamed in frustration and anger, and later he began to fear._

Harry/Voldemort pulled out of Lucius's mind,

"You insolent fool!"

Lucius cowered and tried to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes, "I'm sorry my Lord, I…I'm sorry."

The stones surrounding them burst into dust and Bellatrix eyed the Dark Lord hungrily as he began to lose his temper and then soon cowered as his red eyes found her,

"Damn you Lucius! You let Narcissa get away! No! You let the Black Magic get away! Could you not see that that thing was not your wife, but the puppet I had designed?"

"My Lord…I," stuttered Lucius. But the Dark Lord was not listening he was staring at Bellatrix with cold hate,

"Bella, your mother and father thrust Black Magic into that puppet and YOU allowed me to think that it was dead. How dare you!"

"I didn't know…I…"

"You're the one who let it out!"

Voldemort took a deep breath, "I will deal with you later," turning to Lucius he took two deep breaths,

"Where is your delectable son Lucius?"

Lucius finally succeeding in kissing the hem of Voldemort's cloak, "I believe that he may be found at the werewolf institution where Fenrir is."

"Fetch him for me; I will deal with your punishment later."

Lucius stood and bowed low, "Yes, milord."

Just as Lucius began to walk away Voldemort/Harry struck out at Bellatrix, "You have a new mission at the moment, find Narcissa and bring her to me."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Bella curtsied and was about to turn and leave when Voldemort spoke yet again, "I'm not done with you yet…"

Bellatrix screamed….and Harry screamed with her. It hurt, oh god it hurt! Harry could not tell whether the pain was coming from Bellatrix or Voldemort, but all he knew was pain. Harry caught a glimpse of something and focused on it.

He saw several images, and discovered an interesting development. The Marks, they were all made the same way, each one had a different ancient Rune on them and then were sealed as something other than what they were. He watched through Voldemort's eyes as runes were placed upon the skin and to the core of Bellatrix's magic.

By the time it was over Bellatrix, like Fenrir had another mark, only it was an addition to her dark mark and far more ugly.

"You may go."

Bellatrix kissed his hand, "Thank you my Lord, oh thank you."

Voldemort tore his hand from her grasp.

"Leave me."

Whimpering Bellatrix staggered towards the door and slowly shut it behind her.

Voldemort closed his eyes and Harry felt himself drift away, still screaming.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry back arched against the bed and his terrified, pain filled shrieks filled the air. He clawed at his eyes, as if trying to stop himself from seeing something, or someone. The covers lay in disarray on the floor and blood trickled from Harry's arms and hands.

"Harry! Oh, Harry wake-up!" sobbed Hermione as she tried to grab Harry's arms to keep him from hurting himself.

"Ron grab his arms quickly!" yelled Hermione as she grasped her wand tightly, "I'm sorry for this Harry, STUPEFY!"

All movements ceased from the bed and Ron took a sobbing Hermione into his arms, cradling her head on his shoulders as he rested his head atop hers, "I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so, so sorry."

Ron too felt tears trickle down his cheeks, "Please come back Harry, I'm really sorry."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry heard voices and groaned, and in an instant, he felt someone press a hand into forehead and speak,

"Oh, Harry!"

Harry tried to roll over and winced at the movement, "What is it Hermione?"

Oh, Hermione! Harry sat up quickly and gasped as he tried to cover himself up, only to find no blankets. Blushing, Harry looked at Ron embarrassed and then saw how distraught the two of them looked.

"What's wrong? Hermione? Ron?" he tried to say, but ended up sounding gurgled

Soon Harry found himself with an armful of two sobbing teens, apologizing profusely to him. Confused Harry wrapped his arms around them only to find blood on his hands and arms. He rasped coarsely,

"You guys weren't supposed to see."

"Oh, Harry, we didn't know what to do," wailed Hermione, obviously distraught. Harry patted her back awkwardly and then winced at the movement.

"Hermione, I'm sure that Harry needs help washing, so will you wait outside until we are done?" asked Ron reading Harry's exact thoughts.

Wiping her eyes, Hermione gave one last look at Harry and smiled.

"Take care of him Ron."

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to say and failed, but the message got across, "Hermione, stop acting like I'm dying it wasn't that bad."

This of course was obviously the wrong thing to say as he saw that objection and disbelief that crossed his best friends faces. Before the two of them could say anything he interjected, "Ron, I would like that bath now."

"Alright mate," he reached for Harry and gave Hermione a look that sent her stumbling rather hilariously through the door. When the door closed, Ron looked at Harry,

"Mate, I was wrong you know. I should not have said any of that, and I hope that you can someday forgive me."

Ron's words still hurt Harry, but he forgave Ron, "Forgive and forget right?"

Ron shook his head, he knew exactly what was going on through Harry's head, but chose to ignore it. And proceeded to help Harry to the bathroom, just as Harry was about to close the door he whispered hoarsely,

"Ron, it'll take me time, but in the end I know what really happened."

15 MINUTES LATER……………………..

"Harry, did you know that the Order is having a meeting in 5 minutes?" called out Ron through the bathroom door. Harry shrieked soundlessly! Oh, no! He ignored his injuries and tried to move faster, it was just that he was so tired.

"Hey, mate, I can tell them that you're not feeling well…" began Ron and then stopped as Harry almost whacked him with the bathroom door and fell. He caught Harry and tried to smother a grin,

"Like a damsel in distress…"

Harry scoffed, he voice still raspy as he replied jokingly, "Only for you Ron, only for you. Now let's get me clothes."

They wandered around the room and finally picked out some clothes and called out for Hermione, only nothing came out. Looking at Ron, he ordered Ron wordlessly. Ron chuckled,

"Hermione, Harry's going to leave for the meeting now."

Hermione tumbled through the door, "We'll wait up right here for you Harry alright?"

Harry nodded and waved them goodbye.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was quite a feat to get to the kitchen and Harry was gasping soundlessly by the time he got there and quickly straightened as Moody walked by,

"You alright there Potter?"

Harry nodded and walked through the kitchen doors and almost gapped like a catfish in shock. This was all the members? But…there were so few.

"Oh, there you are Harry, why don't you come and sit by me dear," called out Mrs. Weasley, who then proceeded to sit him down, "Narcissa will be down in a moment."

The chatting went on for quite some time and Harry remained quiet. It was too early in the afternoon to think…

The kitchen doors slammed open to reveal Narcissa in all her glory and Harry had to keep, once more, his jaw from dropping. She was bloody gorgeous in the muggle clothes. Never mind the fact that she was older than he was, but he could dream now couldn't he? Slowly a redhead entered the room and Harry stood up and ran to give his favorite Dragon Keeper a hug, "Charlie!"

While everyone was welcoming him, no one saw Narcissa as her face went from a series of white, to plum, and then settling on a light blush as she toyed with the sweaters seams.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: **Wow, it is not edited and it might change randomly, but I figured there was no harm in releasing it tonight! I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: Alina and Aiden

**A/N: **I am indubitably bored, it is only 9 o'clock and I cannot think of anything anyway…this is what comes from nothing. I am sorry that this post came very late and there is nothing I can do about it, so if you are angry feel free to vent, but it really will not change a thing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this rather strange chapter. Oh and to fill up the votes:

Draco: 1

Harry: 2

Same: 1

Please vote for your favorite perspective!

-_-_-_-

**Chapter 8: Alina and Aiden **

The girl's head lay tilted on the violin, her long blonde hair shaking loose and framing her pale face, her green eyes unyielding as her fingers danced across the strings. Not daring to move, Draco stood and watched as slowly the song formed notes in magic, commanding him. Draco shivered, he knew this song.

The Devils Trill.

The babe shifted in his arms as if wanting to see whoever played. Draco stood in shock, no one should be able to command music like that, manipulate it into something greater, especially since he and the babe were not part of this time. The girl played seductively, and with perfect grace and expression. Draco found himself walking towards her entranced by the music, and the babe whimpered in his arms, tugging at his robe, trying to reach out to both Draco and the girl at the same time. The babe's eyes swelled up with tears, as he could not figure out what was going on. Draco oblivious to the child's pain, lifted his hand…

"Draco?"

A hand came to cover his and Alina smiled, "She's cant see us Draco, but she can feel us. She's dangerous."

Draco drew his hand back, he felt as if he was missing something vital and important about this girl. It felt as if he should know her. He looked down at Alina, "What do you," Draco stopped and looked at Alina in shock, this was not Alina.

"Who are you?"

The girl who held is hand in her grasp smiled, "Draco, it is me Alina, but I'm not who you think I am."

Draco stayed silent, allowing her to explain.

Pointing to the girl, 'Alina' began,

"That is me Draco, I am her. My appearance is supposed to be changed and I've only a short time to spend with you. The baby is your arms is mine, I gave birth to him under the worst of circumstances, you see D... I mean Harry Potter did not succeed in killing Voldemort," she paused as if waiting for something and smiled, "He always said you flinched for show," Draco narrowed his eyes, but she did not explain, "Harry didn't succeed and he is the father of the child that you hold. But even then I love him; Aiden is my son, my pride and my joy."

Alina looked as if she wanted to cry, "There is too much I want to say and too little time, I want you to know that I and Aiden are glad to have met you at least once."

Draco shook his head; this was too much for him.

"Who are you to me?"

Alina smiled, "Your future, I came back to tell you to go to Harry Potter like your mother has."

"No," Draco flat out refused to do such a degrading thing; he would not go Potter like a dog with its tail between his legs. He wanted to stay here, with the babe…Aiden and enjoy what he could have.

"You have to Draco, the Dark Lord wants you for a whole different purpose that you think!" snapped Alina.

"I said no Alina and nothing will ever change my answer."

"I want you to go to him and live so this won't happen," shouted Alina as she pointed to where her other was. Draco paled; he did not want to see this.

The whole scenery had changed; Potter was kissing Alina's cheek with tears in his emerald eyes,

"_I'm so so sorry Alina, I…" began Potter then was cut off by a voice, the Dark Lord's voice._

"_Enough Potter! Before you die, I want you to see this."_

_Potter was promptly entangled with ropes and lay helpless as the rape of his daughter began. _

"_So beautiful, just like your father. He had extraordinary hair like yours you know, but your eyes and face are that of Potter's."_

_The Dark Lord went up to Alina and slowly stroked her cheek, then moved his hand downwards, _

"_I wanted your father, but Potter here stole him from me, he was unique, beautiful, full of so much power. But he left and came back to me as nothing. Told me I would never have him, but he would help me kill your father. He had fucked your father once while Potter was in jail, and Potter, being such a good whore got pregnant on the first try. My precious never touched Potter again, and did not even know that you existed. There is no way in hell or heaven that he would ever love your Daddy girl. Never. Potter was merely a prisoner in disguise and he wanted to have some release. So I too, and going to do what my lover had done and give you what he had given Potter that night. And in the end, you too will bear me a lovely little child and I will mark him."_

_Alina's hand tightened on her violin before Voldemort forced her to drop it._

_Voldemort moved and bit her neck, drawing blood and Harry just watched in silent pain as she was thoroughly raped._

Draco's anger grew; he knew whom the Dark Lord was speaking of. Before he could talk to Alina, the scene changed.

"_Ahhh!" Alina screamed soundlessly as she grasped the side of the bed in pain. It was time; the baby was to come today, on the full moon. The midwife grew nervous; the werewolf Fenrir Greyback was in the room and the blood was getting to him, stripping him of all control. _

_Alina screamed again soundlessly as she pushed, then there was a cry, the babe was out. The midwife, smiled, it was a miracle that the babe was alive. He had been conceived more than a month early after all. She cut the cord and then gasped as she looked at the mark on the babe's neck; he was the Dark Lord's child. The Dark Lord had marked him unknowingly. He had marked the devil's child who would take this world and turn it into dust. The fates must be angry if they now wanted the world to be destroyed, it was a good thing that only the midwife knew of this tale. _

"_Here he is Alina," she said as she handed the babe over to the young girl on the bed, "What will you name him?"_

_Alina smiled, "Aiden, my little Aiden."_

_The room became quiet, and the midwife knew that the change must have happened; Greyback had finally lost all control. She turned and screamed._

_Blood burst into every corner of the room and Alina smiled, Fenrir would not hurt her. He was foresworn; he would not hurt the babe either. She frowned as he began to approach, what was going on? He was supposed to back down._

"_Fenrir? What are you doing? Fenrir!" Alina screamed as he bit into her neck. Then, slowly, as if not wanting to cause Aiden too much pain, his huge jaw took the babe's neck and bit down gently. Alina began to shiver, she knew now, that she was a werewolf, and Aiden too. Just before slipping into unconsciousness, Alina let out a whisper, "Daddy, Father…"_

It was finally over; Draco, Alina, and Aiden were back at the graveyard. Drained, Draco looked at the babe in his arms. This was his grandson. _HIS_ grandson and Alina his daughter. He turned to Alina and saw that her disguise was back,

"Please…"

The disguise dropped. And Alina, just as in the memory, held a violin.

"Draco, we've got to go back. You know what you need to do."

Draco gazed at her, "Call me father."

"Father," Alina said with a huge smile on her face.

"Before you go, I need you to tell me something." Alina nodded, more than just a little curious.

"Did Potter, I mean Harry, love me?"

Alina raised a blonde eyebrow, the perfect replica of himself, "I guess you are going to have to find that out for yourself."

Draco bit back an angry/amused response.

"Another thing," he continued, and Alina nodded amusedly, "What am I?"

"I think the question should be what is your father, and what was your mother?"

Draco looked at her sharply, "Was?"

"You're going to have to ask Narcissa that yourself, and perhaps things will become a little clearer."

Draco nodded, "Do you really need to leave?"

Alina nodded, "Aiden and I have meddled too much," she reached out to take him and Draco reluctantly handed him over, but not before, he laid a kiss on Aiden's head. Aiden did not understand the sorrow in Draco's eyes and began to cry.

"Hush now little one, it's not time to cry." She patted Aiden's back and smiled at Draco, then wordlessly conjured up a carrier for him. Alina looked at Draco again after she had placed Aiden on her back in a carrier.

"I'll be here Father, just not in this form, but you'll know when Aiden and I are near."

Draco nodded and smiled as she raised the violin to play, goodbyes were not needed, they would see each other again.

Draco closed his eyes and let the music wash over him.

The Devils Trill was more than just.

**-_-_-**

**A/N: **It is 10:25 and this chapter is not yet edited, but I posted it anyway. Hope you all enjoyed! Review would be nice because I dunno, 25 seems awfully low of a number for the 3,849 people who have read it. Have a fantastic night everyone! P.S. If this chapter changes randomly, do not be surprised. I am merely fixing what needs to be fixed. Thanks!

Lol, thanks to Leigh for fixing my error, you can tell I was tired last night. Anyway, today I am working on the next chapter, so hopefully it should be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Black Magic

**A/N:** It is 12:57 pm and I am so freaking ready to write this next chapter. I spent all night dreaming and creating it, and let me tell you what sucks…I could not remember what is was in the morning, only that it was good. Therefore, I am going to try to re-dream that dream and hopefully it will make sense like that one did to me. Oh, and now there are **4,555** who have read my story and it makes me sad, because I only got one review. Oh, well. I shall keep writing because I love to 

-

**Chapter 9: Black Magic**

"The dragons are leaving and uniting with who-know-who," were the first words that Charlie spoke when the Order started their session. Charlie was a bit disappointed to find that Narcissa had retreated, watched her reaction from the corner of her eye, and found he was a bit shocked. All blood had left her face, her fidgeting froze, and her eyes met his panicked. It was then that he knew Narcissa had a connection with the dragons, and it was not something anyone would find 'normal.'

"Narcissa?" Charlie whispered reaching out to take her hand and ignored the hurt when she quickly snatched her hand away from him and glared, "Do not touch me."

Charlie was confused, what was wrong? Was it really, because he was a Weasley? He smiled wryly, a perverted Weasley at that. He chuckled and then turned back to the Order who had broken into little squabbles and met Harry's eyes. Charlie did not like it when Harry stared at him, it seemed like the boy was able to stare straight into his soul. Those green eyes were captivating and scared of him. Charlie would never admit it, but those eyes reminded him of another's. Those eyes held too much pain and understanding for him, it hurt too much, but Charlie would never run away, "Harry?"

Those emerald eyes blinked and the whole room quieted, there was something off about Harry tonight. It seemed as if he had aged.

When Harry felt everyone's attention turn to him, he felt old. But something was nagging him; it was the dream that he had the day he found out about Narcissa. It had been about the dragons, the vampires, and most of the dark creatures he had never thought existed before.

"Narcissa I think it's time you told us why you came to us," Harry whispered, it was then everyone understood why Harry had been so silent. Something bad had happened to Harry and he was going to lose his voice.

Narcissa looked up at Harry; she knew what happened to the boy and wondered how long he had been under the curse. She felt tired, Narcissa knew that she needed to tell them about everything, but the problem was that she did not know where to start. When she felt someone's hand on her arm she recoiled, she did not want to be touched, not right now. Gathering her courage she looked up at Harry's eyes and found herself momentarily startled, pain. So much like Draco's pain after he went with Lucius to meetings. Narcissa opened her mouth and then closed it; Harry would not appreciate her asking now. She needed to tell the Order why she had come to them.

"I ran away from my husband. He wanted something that I could not give, he had given me news concerning Draco from the Dark Lord, and I did not agree with it. So we argued and I left," she felt there was no point in relating to what had conspired between Lucius and her, but she felt that the Order could already guess what went wrong so she continued, "I came to you for protection mostly, and because I do not want the Dark Lord to win. He is an abomination to the purebloods. He is a filthy half-blood and I do not approve of his lies. He wants my son for means I do not approve of, and I'd rather die than live with my husband."

Narcissa smiled nastily at everyone, "I am a hypocrite and Lucius as well, we are purebloods, but not in wizarding blood."

Seeing everyone's' shocked looks Narcissa could not help but laugh, "Yes, I know. Lucius has always been in denial about what he is and Draco as a young boy fell into that denial. It was inevitable of course, Lucius always casted the imperio curse on him before he went to school, but I have a sneaking suspicion that the boy is better at acting than any of us give him credit for. But for Harry Potter and the Light, I have come to you to offer Black Magic."

No one spoke when she was done; Narcissa looked at Harry and smiled. She got up and shook her arm out of Charlie Weasley's grasp to walk over to where Harry sat.

"I am the pure essence of Black Magic Harry. Meaning I am not human or a creature, I am simply magic in a human form. Black Magic belongs to the dragons and I can control them, but I need help. You want the Dragons by your side Harry. It is they, my son, and you who can produce the winning side of this war."

Narcissa offered her hand, this time it was the handshake of war. Harry looked unsure for a second, he did not know what part Malfoy was to play, but he knew that he could trust Narcissa. He did not know why, but he felt that Narcissa loved him and would be loyal to him forever. Harry's smiled brightened up the room as he shook Narcissa's hand. He was a bit startled to find that she was sweating as if unsure whether or not Harry would take it. Harry laughed soundlessly and nodded at Narcissa's unspoken question. He trusted her, their relationship would not be one-sided.

"Harry are you sure this is the best course?" asked Charlie, "There are still some dragons who have chosen to stay with me, but I do not know how long that will last."

Narcissa huffed as if insulted, "We dragons are loyal Weasley. If they did not leave with the others than they will stay with you forever."

"How do I know that for myself?"

"Ask them Weasley, they can communicate with them," Narcissa told him, rolling her eyes amusedly. The Order was in shock as they watched the interaction between Narcissa and Charlie, who knew that Narcissa could be so lively. Harry smiled, seems like Charlie finally caught his dragon, but he would not be able to tame her.

"What is Lucius Malfoy?" asked Mad-Eye Moody, he always had a sneaking suspicion that Lucius Malfoy was not what he said he was, but even his magical eye could not see through the foggy mist of the eldest Malfoy.

"He is a vampire, the eldest of all the clans and the Dark Lord is hoping to 'persuade' him from his denial to bring the vampires to him. If he has Lucius under his control, he has the vampires under his control," everyone's faces paled, "But Draco can prevent this, if he is strong than his father in magic," faces paled more, and Narcissa felt the same way, Lucius was predicatble, but Draco was not. He held something else and Narcissa hoped to find out, "I can try to talk to Draco, but I do not know how he will react. Judging from the way he treated Harry and his friends he may just say flat out no."

"Wait a second Narcissa, you said that Lucius Malfoy is a vampire?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

Narcissa nodded.

"Then what is Draco Malfoy if you are Black Magic?"

Narcissa paled, she did not want these people to know about her, so she decided to tell them the half-truth, "I do not know."

"Yes you do, you are hiding something," Charlie told her, determined to draw her out. She hissed, there was no way in Heaven or Hell that she would tell them that,

"I am not withholding anything that is needed for you to know."

Harry felt rather than saw the tension rise in the room.

"Stop it," he told them hoarsely, it hurt to speak, when nothing happened he tried to break through his pain to say something more but ended up crying out.

That certainly got their attention as he fell off the chair and onto the floor. He began to convulse and scream soundlessly, his back arching against the floor. The chair flew back to the wall and dents were made into the floor. Damage wreaked the house as the Order watched in horror, the only one who moved was Narcissa as she grabbed his head and held him to her chest, "Look at me Harry," when he did not listen she spoke again, softly urging him, "Look at me Harry please."

And he did.

"Block him Harry, you must push him to the corner of your mind," when nothing happened she tried doing what the old Narcissa had taught Draco when he was eight years old and his father cast the crucio curse upon him.

"Think of something or someone that calms you down," the Order stood still in shock as Harry's convulsing subsided as he looked into Narcissa's tear-filled eyes, "That's it Harry, not hold onto it and slowly ignore the pressure of the Dark Lord," she saw Harry panic, "NO Harry, do _not_ think of what he is showing you, push him away."

Harry tried to nod and kept his eyes on hers as he pushed Voldemort out. It was hard, harder than anything he had ever done before. Then it was over, as soon as it came it was over. Harry looked at Narcissa in awe, thanking her wordlessly. He began to wrap his arms around her, but the hesitated. It should not have mattered anyway for Narcissa gathered him in her arms and began to rock them both,

"I've always wanted to help Draco every summer when his father gave him 'lessons' and now instead I am grateful that I could help you Harry."

Narcissa looked down at Harry and smiled, "Is he gone now?"

Harry nodded in relief, he tried to talk, only to find that he could not say a word. He couldn't even make a sound, he looked at Narcissa confusedly; Narcissa felt like crying, Harry's vocal cords could not be healed by her, or anyone here for that matter. Harry would never speak again.

She kissed Harry on the forehead, "It's okay Harry, I'll teach you."

The Order just stood there awkwardly, they did not know what to do, or what to say.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Draco kept his eyes closed, someone was approaching him.

"Hello Father."

Lucius Malfoy started, something was different about Draco and he was not sure he like it.

"The Dark Lord wants to speak with you immediately Draco, so come," he commanded, wand out ready to cast the imperio.

Draco opened his eyes and stared out Lucius expressionlessly, "What are you Father?"

"I am your father Draco, now _come_!" Lucius had already cast the imperio and froze in fear when he saw that Draco did not obey him.

Draco approached him slowly, his black robes billowing behind him revealing the black pants and black shirt he wore underneath. What Draco wore was thought to be indecent, but Lucius thought it made his son enticing. Lucius could not help but stare, his son was stunningly beautiful.

"Tell me Father, do you find me attractive? Seductive?" seeing Lucius's lust he continued to taunt him, "Would you love to see me cry out your name in pleasure as you buried yourself deep inside me again?" Lucius felt his cock harden, "Remember my back arching as you took me hard and fast. And my moans as I cried out for more and more. Would you like that Father? Would you like to fuck your son one last time?"

Lucius nodded, he cared not that Draco was his son, he wanted release. He wanted the man in front of him, but he also feared him. It had been so long since he had touched Draco; he was forced to stop when Narcissa found out. But he wanted more; he wanted to have sex with his son one last time.

"Then what are you waiting for Father? Let us go and give the Dark Lord what he wants."

Lucius stood in shock and anger at the realization that the Dark Lord would have Draco before him, as Draco began to walk away. He looked down at his son's ass and smiled, this would be good.

He felt Lucius arms grab him and crush Draco to his body, "Not yet son, not yet."

He crashed his lips against Draco and forced his mouth open. When he felt no resistance, he smiled and turned Draco around grinding his cock into Draco's ass. Yes, just like old times.

Draco being a good boy grinded back and moaned, "Is that all Father?"

Lucius growled in Draco's ear, "Lucius. Call me Lucius."

"Lucius," said Draco. Hearing his name roll off his son's lips Lucius groaned and grabbed Draco's hips, his fingers tightening, bruising Draco.

"Tell me what you are Lucius," commanded Draco.

"The Vampire Lord," breathed Lucius, his breath ghosting over Draco's ear.

"Make me king Lucius, make me Lord of all vampires," Draco did not know what possessed him to say that, but he felt that it was important. He had read in a book that Severus Snape had lent him to read that the Lord of all Vampires held more power than any other magical creature besides Dragons. And Draco wanted that power, he wanted it badly. He pulled Lucius closer and raised his hips more so Lucius could grind in between his covered crack.

Lucius groaned,

"Not yet, not yet."

He twisted Draco around grabbing his hair and battling for the dominance of tongues, "Get on your knees Draco."

Just like Draco was ten, he got on his knees and stared at Lucius.

Lucius groaned, it had been too long, "Suck me Draco."

Draco unzipped Lucius's zipper, took the large cock out, and licked the precome. Then sucked lightly on tip before taking the whole cock into his mouth. The action caused Lucius cried. He grabbed the back of Draco's head and thrust into that hot mouth.

"Ahh such a good boy Draco," Draco sucked harder and harder. His tongue grazing Lucius's shaft as he rolled and massaged the tightening balls.

Just before coming Lucius cried out,

"I, Lucius Abrax Malfoy Lord of all vampires, crown my heir Draco Lucius Malfoy, the new Lord."

The earth shook and Lucius screamed his release into his son's mouth, feeling the power of the vampires drain from him. Lucius fell, unconscious.

Draco wiped the come off his mouth disgusted, but knowing that his job was done. Oh, the Dark Lord would be pissed, so magnificently pissed. Draco smiled and got up. Looking at his father sadly, he petrified him and fixed his father's clothes up. He knew Lucius would hate him, but looking back all he had ever wanted was approval. Smiling wryly, well he sure did get his approval.

Draco looked at the full moon; Fenrir would find Lucius soon and take him to the Dark Lord. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of power wash over him.

It was intoxicating, this new profound power. Just like he had read in the books, he could control many things.

Draco opened his silver eyes; something else was calling out to him. It was a pain filled cry calling for him. Draco now knew what and who it was that called to him:

Harry Potter.

He disapparated from the graveyard, leaving no trail of magic behind. And Lucius lay unconscious, oblivious to the power of protection around him.

**-**

**A/N:** I know, I know, nasty incest, but I do not care. Anyway, it is now 3:42 and I am exhausted, so have fun!


	10. Chapter 10: What's Left of Me?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Chapter 10: What's Left of Me? **

Tears prickled the corners as Harry tried to speak. Nothing came out. Nothing. Harry clutched Narcissa's hands, conveying a question she would not answer. Harry looked around and saw the pity that laced everyone's eyes. The only comfort he had was Narcissa looking around with blatant disdain at the Order. He turned his face to Narcissa and began to sob soundlessly.

"What are you all looking at?"

Ron and Hermione broke through the door and ran at Harry, who still in shock scuttled back frightened.

"Stop there Weasley and Granger!"

Staring at Narcissa in shock the two stopped.

"What is wrong with him Mrs. Malfoy? We heard Harry fall and the walls were shaking."

Narcissa shook her head; she guessed that she might as well do what Lucius had taught her long ago.

"Everyone sit down."

Chaos broke. And everyone started talking at once, demanding answers.

When she saw that the Order was on the verge of losing it, Narcissa threw all caution into the wind, "SIT DOWN YOU INARTICULATE FOOLS!"

It would have been laughable the way they all threw themselves onto the chairs and fell, but now it was astutely pathetic. Narcissa looked down at Harry, he had stopped sobbing and now was asleep in her arms and she did not want to move, but she knew she had too.

"Granger, Weasley," she called out and in seconds the two teens were right next to her. She refrained from lashing out a cutting comment of their proximity to her, but she figured that would not earn her any points.

"Take Harry to his bed, I will deal with the Order."

"Do you know why Harry can't block him Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Hermione. Narcissa judged the girl in front of her, Granger was brilliant, but was she strong?

"Miss Granger, what do you think of innocence?"

Thrown off, Hermione thought for a moment, "I think that everyone has it one way or another. I think that innocence is something that makes someone both weak and strong, but in the end once lost a person yearns for it more."

"Everyone? Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked quietly, testing the girl.

"Yes, everyone."

Narcissa smiled and turned to the Weasley boy, "Help me pick him up carefully. I need you to give him some dreamless sleep, and then stay with him all night. Understood?"

Ron and Hermione nodded, a little more than bewildered by Narcissa, but willing to follow her plans nonetheless. Once the two had levitated Harry out of the room, Narcissa sat where Harry had been a moment ago and stared at the Order. They looked so pathetic and lost it was pitiful, but Narcissa knew what needed to be done.

"Harry is indispensable and we need him, do not let your pity overwhelm him. He can handle anything but that."

Narcissa stared at them passively, demanding them silently to listen to her. When she heard no protest, she moved to get up and out of the room. Bad move.

"Where do you think you are going Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Minerva suspicious. Feeling like an idiot Narcissa realized she did not know where,

"I do not know where I am going. But there is something here that I need to look at," seeing their protests she continued,

"If you feel you must, you may have someone follow me to wherever I am going."

"How can we trust a filthy Death Eater like you?" demanded Mad-Eye gruffly. Narcissa refrained from rolling her eyes, when would the accusers ever stop.

"Mad-Eye Moody, you know better than anyone else here that I am not filth. If I was, I would not have been so stupid to betray everything I knew for a bunch of pathetic fools. And right now, you all are cowards."

"What?"

"Yes, cowards. I find it rather amusing that Severus Snape was and still is called a coward by you morons. In fact, as far as I am concerned he finds his situation far from endearing, but you all are idiots, so he manages to pull one over Voldemort, but you? Ha, you all are inane people!"

"Severus Snape is a traitor! He killed Albus Dumbledore!"

"He did so because I told him to indirectly!" snarled Narcissa, seeing their shocked faces she continued, "And the old man told him the same as well."

While everyone broke out in arguments Minerva thought back to last year and how Albus and Severus had been arguing. Severus had told Albus he would not do it and Albus had shown him his hand and said that he had to, that Severus had no choice if he did not want Albus to suffer pain. It was all clear now, the notes, the warnings, the unexpected potion gifts, they were ALL Severus Snape. Minerva groaned, they were fools all right. In addition, Narcissa was just going to be a person put on pedestal in this house with pointed fingers of blame.

"Narcissa is right."

No one listened, so Minerva spoke again a little louder, again…and again. She opened her mouth and found that she could not speak. Huh?

"Harry wants to show you guys something," Ron told them from the doorway his wand in his hand showing that he had caused the silence, his face was pale as was Hermione's.

Narcissa turned around throwing them an angry, but faltered when she their faces. It was as if they had seen a ghost or that Harry had died.

Harry walked into the room slowly, his muscles protesting every step, but he knew that the Order was failing and they needed strength. Something to cling to, a hope of some sort. However, this would be twisted hope and might break them. Harry opened his mouth about to speak when he realized that he could not. He was a mute.

Seeing Harry's distress Narcissa came to his rescue.

"Harry, I can read lips, so I will translate for you."

Harry looked at her gratefully and began to 'talk'.

"I want to show you something, but I need everyone to sit down. Please."

The Order nervously sat down; Harry seemed so fragile, so heartbreakingly small standing there in the doorway. Several of the members nodded at Harry to continue.

Narcissa frowned; she did not like the sinking feeling over what Harry was going to show her. Nevertheless, she continued to translate.

"This is my memory of Dumbledore's death, and I want all of you to see it."

Everyone stayed quiet, Ron and Hermione had already seen the vision, and had desire to see it again. It was not something someone would want to see twice, but they knew that Harry wanted them, needed them to stay behind.

"Please do not say anything until after."

Harry pointed his wand upwards and nothing happened. Everyone watching was confused and shocked, what was Harry trying to do? Narcissa knew. Harry was trying to show everyone a memory, but it would not work because it was simply that: a memory. If he were to take it out of his head and into a pensieve then people could see it. She opened her mouth,

"Harry, it might be best if you conveyed the memory in a different method, I do not think that this is the best…"

"He did it for us Mrs. Malfoy, he showed up what happened. He can show them too."

"He showed you both separately did he not?"

Two nods.

"Looked you straight in the eyes, am I correct?"

Ron, a moron as always still did not understand, but for Hermione it clicked,

"Legilimency."

"Exactly Miss Granger, right Harry?"

Harry nodded; he learned how to what was it Snape said? Ah yes, "penetrate" other people's minds, but in this case he turned the legilimency to them.

'That's correct Narcissa,' he mouthed. She nodded.

"I assume everyone agrees with me when I say, let's get a pensieve," she looked around, saw no objections and turned to Minerva, "I think it's time we went to Hogwarts."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Draco bowed low, "You summoned me my Lord?"

Voldemort spun around, startled and angry that a mere boy could sneak up so soundlessly and attentively on him. Like an assassin. He stared at the young man, something was off,

"Where is Lucius?"

"I'm afraid that he is held up for the moment, do forgive him. Werewolves are not known for mercy," Draco told

Voldemort, his eyes cast low. Pretending to be submissive. Voldemort growled, but then thought the situation over again. Perhaps he did not need the elder Malfoy quite yet, he changed his mind. Nope he did. Damn the timing and damn werewolves, if they were not half as good as frightening purebloods and everyone to death then he would have no need of them. He sniffed disdainfully.

Draco felt like snorting, the Dark Lord truly was bigot. Not that he would tell his 'master' that, he would not want to suffer the wrath of one of the most malicious men in the world now would he. Draco could swear that Adolf Hitler and Voldemort were related. Scoffing, Draco remembered when he had told Potter and his sidekicks that Hitler was a wizard and they had all stared at him as if he was insane. The usually smart mudblood did not even believe him so he had told them to look it up in the library. To say the faces on the trio's face the next day were full of anger (as predicted, from the Weasley), annoyance (from Potter and the most unbelievable part was that he could have sworn that he saw admiration flash in Potter's eyes), and laughable resentment (from the mudblood), was an understatement. The were all infuriated with embarrassment and now known idiocy. Yes, history proved itself repeatedly to be a woeful brat. How they could not have known was beyond him. How in the world do you get a whole nation willingly screwed up to kill over 8 million people without magic? Obviously, the idiots had not an inkling of understanding how magic and muggles were and would always be separate. This reminded him, daydreaming in the Dark Lords presence was not wise.

He need not have bothered with coming back to reality; it seemed that the Dark Lord too was deep in thought. Nevertheless, better aching than dead.

"Hmm I don't suppose that you could run along and get him back now could you?" asked Voldemort.

Draco nodded, "I am always at your disposal and command my Lord. I will do anything for you."

Voldemort's eyes smoldered, "Anything…"

Draco withheld a wince, wrong choice of words. He was about the reaffirm his idiocy when the door slammed open, revealing a bloodied Lucius Malfoy and furious Fenrir Greyback.

"Draco, I ought to kill you," the two exclaimed.

Draco looked up surprised, it was morning already? Ah, there was the sun creeping out from the clouds. He had not

expected his father and Fenrir to see him so soon.

"Whatever for?"

The two growled and Voldemort hating being out of the loop cursed and pointed his wand at them all, "Crucio!"

After 3 minutes and 37 seconds, the pain ended.

"What is going on?" Voldemort hissed at them, spittle landed on Draco's face, but with effort managed not to wipe it off.

Fenrir began first, "Lucius lay out in the meadow in the middle of the hunt that I take my newly bitten wolfs on. Then the idiot," Lucius began to protest,

"I'm not an idiot you hideous mutt!"

Fenrir turned to him, "You ponce!"

"Hypocrite!"

"You..."

The two screamed; Draco felt a strange satisfaction at seeing the two fall to the ground under the crucio.

Voldemort smirked, "I've no time for your meaningless squabbles."

The two fell silent and Lucius sneaked a look at Draco, smilingly a little coyly just before Lucius turned away Draco decided to indulge in this annoying folly in front of the Dark Lord, and smirked suggestively. Thank goodness, the Dark Lord was focused on Fenrir for the two would have received the beating of the century.

"Fenrir, I heard from a source of mine that you had a baby in your possession, where is he?"

Fenrir stupidly looked at Draco, determined to protect him, but giving everything away nonetheless.

Voldemort turned to Draco, "Aw my sweet, where is he? The little baby that is mine?"

"I do not know," Draco told him truthfully. Voldemort sneered,

"Lucius fetch me Severus," Lucius nodded and began to walk out of the Death Eater's meadow to find Severus Snape,

"On a second thought stay here, I shall summon him."

In a few minutes, Severus Snape swept into the room calmly with a vial in his hands.

"I presume that you needed this my Lord?" Severus asked bowing low, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe, all the while holding out a bottle to the Dark Lord. Draco repressed the urge to growl, the damn man was the reason everything was so screwed. Not only did he not fulfill his mission, but also Severus was now the most highly treasured of them all. Damn Narcissa and her dramatics of protection.

"Ah yes, exactly what I needed."

He turned abruptly from Severus towards Draco and commanded,

"The whole bottle if you please Draco."

Draco nodded stiffly, bowed lowly, and got the vial. Uncorking it, he tilted his head back and drank the whole thing. Feeling its effects and hoping that somehow his vampire abilities included lying under Veritaserum like in the books. He saw realization dawning in Lucius's eyes and was glad that his father stayed silent.

"Where is the child that Fenrir gave to you?"

"I do not know."

"What do you mean, 'I do not know'?"

"The babe was in my arms one moment and then gone the next."

"Gone?"

"Yes my Lord, gone."

"Crucio! I needed that child; it was to hold to destruction of the world in its hands! The seer had told me so! You fool!"

Draco fell he saw his father shift, Severus frown, and Fenrir step towards him. Voldemort stopped the pain and decided to question him some more, "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"You my Lord, only you," gasped Draco, pretending that the crucio had hurt, when in reality he felt nothing. He now understood why his Father never seemed in pain; even now, his father was still one of the undead.

"Would you stay with me tonight Draco?"

Fenrir broke in, growling he stepped up to Voldemort, "You cannot and will not touch him! He is mine!"

Voldemort's face broke out in annoyance, "Down dog."

Fenrir slammed to the ground, denting it.

"Answer the question Draco," he commanded. Looking at his father and Severus Draco's eyes held a glint of determination.

"No."

"No?" Voldemort repeated astounded.

"You are nothing but filth Voldemort, I would not want your disgusting hands on me," he saw Lucius's smug look and was mildly annoyed, "_ever!_"

Voldemort's face twisted in anger, but Draco had defied him. DEFIED HIM!

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screeched.

Draco stood there looking at Voldemort coldly, "You won't win Voldemort, and you are nothing but a half-blood lunatic. You will be old forever. And you repulse me!"

Voldemort raised his wand and began his favorite curse, "Avada Ked…"

A flash of fur pass in front of him and then jaws enclosed his wrist. Draco started in pain, oh Merlin it hurt!

"…evra!"

Green exploded in front of Draco and he felt entranced by it. It was beautiful. The magic flowed into the body before him and Draco finally noticed who had been hit: Fenrir Greyback. Draco stood still in shock. Fenrir was dead, dead, dead! His eyes turned black and silver,

"You pathetic coward!"

Voldemort too was in shock. He had acted rashly. He had just lost a minion, sighing he regained his composure. Oh, well, the wolves would be hard to control now, but at least things were less complicated. At least the werewolf saved him from killing the boy…nay the man in front of him. Draco would become his toy and no one in heaven or hell would stop him. He turned towards Draco and was about to raise his wand again,

"At last he had some use. You too will serve your purpose," he gazed at Draco's pale form, "So delectable…"

"My Lord," began Severus, but he was cut off,

"You will lose Voldemort. Lose."

"Nay, you will be mine Draco."

"Never, I'd rather bed Potter!"

"You would go to join Potter and his pathetic Order? I heard it is failing, with no leader who will lead them now?" Voldemort barked laughing, but then silenced at the look on Draco's face,

"You would not dare!"

Draco smirked, "Or would I?"

"You belong to me!"

"I belong to no one!"

"Get him," ordered Voldemort, and suddenly Death Eaters and creatures alike appeared in the meadow, "I want him alive."

"Damn you Voldemort!" Draco turned and ran, evading all spells to catch him. Once into the old Riddle house he quickly disapparated.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hogwarts was very old indeed. She did not like to be told what to do, but she was at loss. She looked down at her gates, perhaps that boy could help her.

-

**A/N:** I do not know why, but I find only a grim satisfaction at how many hits I had yesterday. Over 1.19 thousand views and only two reviews from it. Pity, I did not even get any flame responses. Here is your treat, so take a bit and try to reciprocate.

Leigh: Thank you for correcting my mistake, actually reviewing, and giving me an honest response. It is nice to know that my story is going to be a little _different, _that was my intention.

Anne339: I was ecstatic to read your review. It is nice to know that I have a faithful reader. I too was excited to write Harry and Draco's meeting. *wink* so hopefully you will enjoy what is about to happen.

Miss Lesley: I think of all the reviews I have received, I appreciate yours the most *big grin* Yes, Narcissa and Charlie will get something from Draco have no doubt about that. And about Fenrir, who says he has not left any instructions? And yes, the conversation will indubitably be improved and increased. You are right about many things, but I will answer some of your questions to clarify what I am sure you want to know.

Your Examples:

**1) And 2)** Voldemort knows Harry, because Harry being Harry was rather and still is, pathetic at shielding his mind, so Voldemort found out about their daughter. He knew about Draco being the father because of Harry's mind as well as the meeting. (Harry obviously was a virgin). Draco sadly, never knew because before he simply did not care. He started to care because his daughter came back into time to meet him. So his heart, shall we say…softened. He met her and yes, it is rather vague, but he got pushed in the right direction. In the future Draco takes over as Voldemort's right hand man. He follows Voldemort because Voldemort amuses him.

**3)** The younger wolves did not like how Fenrir doted on Draco, thought Draco to be not worth Fenrir's time.

**4)** That is the beauty of Draco for me. No one is supposed to understand his rather moody attitude.

Your Questions:

Voldie likes to play, besides who else will have the ability to capture the young wolves attention? Draco is not a wolf so he can fully gain the power of the werewolves.

Well, then again this is my version of Draco. You will find out Draco's version of it soon though. Not all memories are forgotten.

Because he is not a werewolf and as for ranking, I did dwell too much on that because no other werewolves were there to demand change.

I could simply say because he is an idiot, but then I would be lying. You will find that out soon too.

Awww but you do not know what happened exactly in the dream now do you? Even then, I think the prat needs to lose his voice to mature.

**Oh my gosh, so much? I was so excited for the review…I kind of I overreacted. Nevertheless, I am so freaking happy! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, and I hope to hear more from you and others in later chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hogwarts

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Side Note: Italicized writing is Hogwarts thinking to herself, and then later on it is Harry's memory. Also as another side note, I would like to mention that I know that the story of Anastasia and the founder time does not match up, so I will clarify everything by saying that in The Malfoy Prodigy the founders were searching for the child for a long time and during that time Hogwarts was protected by their magic, however, when the child was found they died and the child took their place as the protector. **_

**Chapter 11: Hogwarts**

Hogwarts was very old indeed. She did not like to be told what to do, but she was at loss. She looked down at her gates; perhaps that boy could help her.

She tried to open her gates, but the strain was too much. Since Dumbledore's death she had been unable to function properly without any magical connection. Even when he was dying from the potion and ring she had been unable to withdraw anything from him without killing him faster. So when the Death Eaters came in she had no power to stop them. She needed someone with a powerful aura and capacity, and the boy at the gates was radiating it. Drawing her nearer. Without a connection to someone of pure magic she was unable to produce protection for anyone, especially for herself. She still blamed herself for the damage that had been made less than a month ago.

However, in order to talk to him or even to open the gates she would have to become visible. The best form Hogwarts could adopt would be a transparent figure. As a ghost, she would tell the beautiful man at the gate how to open it. Thinking deeply, Hogwarts remembered the process.

To anyone watching the castle they would be startled to find that its light was gone now, as if a spirit had left it, and in essence that is exactly what the four founders had created Hogwarts on: a child's spirit. Only, the spirit of Hogwarts was mostly unaware of that simple difference, and it was good that she did not as well. Originally, the castle was going to be protected by spells, but the more Rowena Ravenclaw began thinking the more she realized that even with spells the castle would be weak. They needed something that could think, act for itself, but also have the ability to obey. So they chose a child.

The four founders: Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff, had many contenders for the fulfilling the role of the castle protector. The main founder who focused on finding the correct child was Rowena Ravenclaw. The others were still half convinced that their power and spells would be enough. So, Rowena on her own searched high and low for the child that she had envisioned. She eventually came across an old woman in the street who had grasped her hand and prophesied of the child unlike any other. This child from the description was exactly what she needed, however, there was only one who could fit that position and she could not use that child. It was a little girl from a royal family in Russia.

Muggles knew this, as the story of 'Anastasia', the only thing they knew was that her body was never found. For the Wizarding World the story is told similar, but with the slight distinction that she had been taken and her body preserved until the right time came for her to arise.

The Founders, believed that 'Hogwarts' would protect her inhabitants for all time and eternity. Despite that, it was only Rowena Ravenclaw that was concerned for the girl sanity, she knew that the girl would have 'moods.' She could only hope that her faith in the old woman's prophecy was not misplaced.

_I hate this, I feel like I've left my shell like a snail only to be eaten. Of course, that will not happen, but it is still unnerving to do this after so long. I remember that the first time I did this and that was for Tom Riddle…which was a huge mistake, but he knows that he cannot enter me. However, until I know the magical core of his followers, as well as their true name, I cannot stop them from entering…but I can torture and scare them to death. _

_Anyway, I hate this, this feeling weak and loitering around the castle in ghost form. Of course, it is only practical for me to do so in order to protect the inhabitants and myself. Damn that young boy for making me so vulnerable, but he was so beautiful…but then again so was Tom Riddle and he betrayed me too. I wish I could sigh…wait I am a ghost of course I can sigh! Release the so-called breath that I am supposed to feel, ah, there we go. Perfect way to vent! Hehe. _

As Hogwarts neared the young boy, she stopped,

_It is Draco! Draco Malfoy! What in the world, is he doing here? Arrrggghhh! I should kill him…if only I could…and I do not really want to either…oh hell, I'm screwed up._

Draco kept going back and forth rubbing his wrist in pain; he had apparated in front of Hogwarts but he felt like an idiot because he realized that he could not get in. He had no doubt that whoever had taken charge of Hogwarts would not let him in either.

Draco winced, the pain was getting near to unbearable, he was glad that he was still standing, but he had no doubts about falling anytime soon. He could not believe that Fenrir was dead and that Fenrir of all people had bitten him! There goes all the pureblood that was left in him; he was now Lord of the Vampires, Stinking Alpha of the Werewolves, and a Wizard at that! Still that did not change the fact that something was happening before, so he guess that he must be something else as well.

Draco wanted to cry about Fenrir Greyback, despite the man being engagingly irritating every day that he had been at the werewolf institution, he had protected him – even from himself. Draco smiled, he remembered the time that he was able to dye the old werewolf's hair red, more red than the Weasleys, but what really made it funny was how all the women pounced on him for it. Overall, Fenrir did not deserve death, he was in a sense cruel and barbarous, but he was always kind to Draco…something that he did not get very often. His father was after him for pleasure, but since Narcissa was gone, he would have no need to hold back. Things would become like they were when he was younger. Not that it really hurt him in any way. Truth be told, it was weird how Lucius stopped coming to his bedroom because of Narcissa when he was twelve…in fact, he could not really remember too much about what happened when he was twelve. Draco shook his head, he was becoming dizzy over trying to remember – how odd. Anyway, with Lucius the whole disgusting 'thing' between them was really just a power thing. It just infuriated him to the point where he wanted to dispose of Lucius, but this time Draco would be able to control his so-called 'Father' and his father would have no resistance to him.

Draco clutched his wrist, his own magic was stabbing him, trying to get rid of the werewolf infection.

"Damn everyone to hell."

_I should not be dropping my ghostly mouth but it is impossible! Draco is positively glowing! Oh and his eyes, when did that happen? If I were human, I would shag this boy the second I got. He is a rare one indeed, but something is off. He smells different and his magic has grown ten folds, if not more. Next to that, he has the mark of the Alpha male AND the Lord of Vampires mark…oh dear._

_Hmmm if I let him in it would cause a paradox to the shady future that I saw just yesterday. Not that it would matter really, I am already practically dying, not to mention in the vision I was in ashes because of Riddle. Oh alright, I think that I shall introduce myself, because looking at him it is obvious that the menace is in pain. Of course, I will mention that anymore of this impeccable timing of people coming into me will not be accepted. No more doorways, mirrors, dark objects (not that I do not have plenty myself), and of course I will not allow him into my heart…what was it everyone called my heart? Oh yes, the Room of Requirement. He is banished from there. Hehe, I wonder if he knows that if I let him in that he will technically be my prisoner…I sincerely hope not. Anyway, I did like Draco, when I looked in his soul the first time it felt empty, the second time it felt a little bit more alive, and well now…oh that's where the glowing is coming from._

_Okay so here we go!_

"Hello there Draco? Back from Tom Riddle so quickly?"

Draco's mouth hung open, "Who are you?"

Hogwarts huffed, "I am," _wait, I cannot tell him my real identity, he still has to learn his lesson for bring Riddle's blundering fools here. However, what name to use…hmm wait, what was that Ravenclaw girl's name that I liked? Ah yes, I remember now_, "Liana, Liana Raven."

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously, a long pause often meant that someone was about to lie and this ghost just did, and to his face like that too! Ah well, perhaps she could help him get into Hogwarts.

"I am Draco Malfoy at your service ma'am," he told her with a bow.

_Oh, how charming! I shouldn't trick him, but he needs to know that it hurt me, his betrayal that is. I wonder if he know that he looks a bit lost. As if he had been acting out of character. But then again he was…he left Tom Riddle randomly without actually having a good 'safe' plan, and next to that he is at my front gates pacing back and forth. He is an idiot. Oh my gosh, I have been thinking for too long, he probably thinks I am so crazy girl looking for attention. There is no way in hell that I am going to let him think I am like Moaning Myrtle…. _

"What are you doing outside my, um, well the gates of Hogwarts?"

"Trying to find a way in, you would happen to be able to help me now would you?" he flashed his best smile, trying not to give away the pain that he was in. Of course, 'Liana' could see right through it, but she would not let him know that. She needed help too and even if that meant she had to manipulate someone, so be it.

"I would yes."

"Well," he prodded.

"You helped kill Dumbledore, you're not exactly wanted here," Liana told him a bit reluctantly. Draco knew he was going to have to work in order to get her to do what he wanted her to.

"Please, I really need to speak with someone here."

_Humph! Sure you do, now why don't you tell me the truth? I mean come on, you've got blood on your robes, which makes you dark and alluring, and you are indubitably in pain. I guess it's time to bring in the cleverness that _

_Salazar Slytherin gave me before he died. I do, despite his betrayal, want him to be okay, safe even. _

"Even if I were to bring you in, you would be killed by the people here before you got the chance to say anything."

"Ah, but I am very good at hiding."

"I'm sure you are," she told him dismissively, _but you cannot hide from me you dolt_.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts….**

Harry stepped out of the Floo and stumbled, someone reached out to grab him; it was Charlie.

Harry nodded his thanks, making Charlie lean over and whispered, "No problem Harry."

Narcissa took this exchange as good news and smiled, it was about time that one of the idiots said something. Harry may not be able to talk, but by no means did it mean that he was deaf.

When everyone was in the hospital wing, Headmistress McGonagall sighed, "Follow me, Harry. Everyone else stay here please."

Harry stood still and looked at Narcissa inquiringly, asking silently for something.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"No."

"Yes."

"I do not want to ruin my beautiful hair," _He's got a point…but he still needs to do it_, "AND I do not want to use a filthy muggle product! Not to mention go to a store of one, do you know how degrading your whole idea is?!"

"I don't care, you conceited bigot!"

"You are the dubious liar!"

_True, but…_

"You are a cynical, absurd man!"

"Shut up you little ghost of a brat!"

Liana stopped, her face drained of all its annoyance and anger, "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to do it, but you need to."

Draco turned to look at her, it was hard to believe that this six-year-old looking girl was a ghost; he wondered what made her want to stay behind instead of moving on.

"Why can't I just put on a concealing charm?"

"Oh,"_ I should have known that he did not know all about Mad-Eye Moody eye, in fact I doubt he knows that Mad-Eye Moody is a part of the Order…he is not thinking. Wait. Of course, he is in shock! I get it, he went on a Death Eater raid and has decided that it was too much for him – the killing and torturing I mean – and decided to act rashly and come to the first place he thought of as home! Oh, gosh, I am so good…_

"Let me explain, Mad-Eye Moody, I assume you know him," she ignored the look Draco sent her and continued, "Well, Mad-Eye Moody will have the ability to see through any magical disguise…so Draco he will see you for you. However, if you change your physical appearance, then you will be able to blend in a little better. Therefore, we just have to pray that Moody and everyone else ignores your pointed looks. In fact, if you want you could say that you are a bastard of Lucius Malfoy and you want revenge or something of the sort. Alternatively, bring him to light. Am I making everything a little more clear?"

Draco had stopped listening the moment he heard about Mad-Eye Moody's ability and for the first time in weeks began to plan and think.

He realized with a growing horror that he had been acting like a Gryffindor! Draco shuddered; he was not going to ask himself what he had been thinking, because he obviously was not. Now he was going to develop a plan and ignore the pain that kept crawling up his arm; he assumed most of the pain would take over his body in less that a week. However, by then he planned to be with the Order and Poppy could help him then.

Draco smiled, it was almost complete.

_I cannot believe that he dozed off, but then again maybe it is a good thing. Looking at the glint in his eyes and the smiled that he is giving me, he has formed a plan._

_I wish I could be like that, I may be an old castle, but I have a habit of not thinking or planning for that matter. I need someone to teach me like him. Yes, I may have a portion of Salazar's knowledge along with the other four founders and those who have died in me, but I want to know things for myself, not just have them given to me. But there is only one thing that I want to clear up with Draco before anything else. _

"Draco can you promise me something?" Liana asked. _I do not know why I am becoming insecure, but I want Draco to be the friend I never had. It makes me sad to know that I have none. Even the Headmaster had kept me separate from everyone. _Liana felt tears prickle her eyes, she felt old all the sudden. _I faintly remember arms that held me, and laughter of friends, but I cannot remember everything. _

Draco looked at her, saw the tears, and wondered what she was thinking about. Then thought again, ghosts should not be able to form tears. As for her question, he supposed he could spare the little girl a 'promise.'

"Sure."

"Will you promise never to leave me?" Liana asked, blinking away the tears. Determined to get what she wanted.

"I promise Liana," Draco told her, unsure of the double meaning that he heard from her voice. It seemed like she had been hurt or betrayed by him, but he had never met her until now. He looked behind her and started,

"Time to go."

Liana looked behind her and quickly agreed, but then wondered what would happen to her if she left. She shook her

head, it did not matter, and Tom's attention was not on her at the moment.

"Okay."

Draco apparated and Liana gave the Order one last look before floating into the space where Draco had just transported. It was a good thing she knew how to follow magic when she wanted.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Harry forehead creased as he stared at the little transparent girl before she disappeared, "I've seen that girl somewhere…"

-_-_-

**A/N: **I apologize for not updating sooner. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter immensely. I was going to include more for Harry and the Order in this chapter, but since I cannot find my book that inspired what was going to happen, the next chapter will have what happens.

**REVIEWS:**

Anne339: I love a controlling Narcissa too, as for Greyback…he had it coming a long time ago when he signed the contract (the tattoo) with Voldemort. However, his departure marks a new beginning ;) Hogwarts, is an interesting development of mine, and I hope that I have not made her too complicated.

Tig: If there is something, I love more than writing…it is the excitement that I am able to bring to others about creativity. Thank you for the fantastic review, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter that is coming up.

Kittenonabroomstick: *grins* I have always wanted to write a Gryffindor-like Malfoys, but don't worry their 'idioticness' as I like to call it, is temporary. *grins even wider* That's the best thing I've heard all day.

-As for Severus Snape, well he is just a lovable mystery that you will have the pleasure of figuring out soon. (partially of course).

-But I will tell you that yes, they are close

Lol, I'm still trying to figure out a good name to call him…perhaps you can help me out 

Ahhh sweet addiction…

Page Taylor: Glad to know you love it! I hope you keep reading, because it would be awfully sad if you did not.


	12. Chapter 12: Significance and Memories

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Chapter 12: Significance and Memories**

Narcissa answered Harry's question and looked at Minerva, "Harry wants me to help him take out his memory."

"No," Minerva absolutely did not want a woman she did not fully trust to be tampering with Harry's memories.

"McGonagall, you have no choice. Harry trusts me and I will do what I can, I cannot tamper with his memory without my wand now can I?" asked Narcissa rhetorically, if not mockingly at the same time. Minerva McGonagall proved to be a fool if she honestly thought that Narcissa would still side with her husband and a lunatic.

Narcissa winced as rubbed her right wrist, something was happening to Draco.

'Stupid connection,' she thought to herself. Draco probably deserves this pain…but why allow her to feel it as well? The manipulative bastard…

She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking about him. He was dead to her.

Meanwhile, Minerva sighed and noticed that Narcissa's mind seemed distant, and decided that Narcissa may be able to do wandless magic, but given the way she was concentrating on something else, she would obviously not succeed.

"Alright," Harry and Narcissa looked up at her, ignoring the protests that arose in the room, "You may come Narcissa, but I swear on Albus's grave, if you do anything to Harry…" she left the threat hanging, positive that dramatic effect would bring her point across. Turning briskly she headed up towards Dumbledore's office. She really was worried about how Harry would handle it, especially since the castle had been deserted after the flight of Professor Snape…Ex-professor that is, left with Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters.

Harry kept his head down, for some reason the thought of seeing the Headmaster's office nauseated him. Harry was grateful that he did not have to go the tower, because that would be the end of him. To relive that night would devastate

Harry more than anything. And although, Harry had perfected the art of fooling those around him, he had his limits on how much he could pretend.

Harry's plan basically was to close his eyes, take out the memory quickly, and then leave with the pensieve to show everyone exactly what happened that night; he supposed they deserved to know. However, Harry could not help but wonder whether or not he should limit the memory to only the beginning or if he should even show it at all, it might destroy everyone who supported and love Dumbledore.

Draco sodding Malfoy and Severus Snape after all planned his death…and Dumbledore had trusted Snape. As for Harry, well Harry could handle it better than others because he saw more; death was, in reality, just a step away of him.

Narcissa noticed Harry brooding and reached over to squeeze his shoulder sympathetically. As she did so, Harry looked up at her and smiled softly. He may be a mute, but Harry was beautiful, in a wild way. His hair certainly brought a lot to that effect, but it was Harry's eyes that drew Narcissa in when she first saw them. No one had such emerald eyes like him; Harry's eyes reminded her of the killing curse, Avada Kedavra.

When she had first met Harry, it was at the Quidditch World Cup. She had looked at him like he was a little bug that needed to be squashed, but she saw exactly what Draco saw: power. Of course, Draco had not recognized what it was, but chose to dislike it. But Narcissa was sure that deep down inside Draco he only wanted Harry to recognize him, to respect him. However, with Lucius, Narcissa knew that the dream of Harry ever becoming civil to Draco was a lost one. Despite Harry being very forgiving, she doubted that Harry would forgive Draco for what happened.

Narcissa turned her head to the window. 'Oh great, now I'm brooding…"

A flash of white hair at the gates of Hogwarts caused her to pause in mid-step; her robes swirled from the sudden motion. Her blue eyes narrowed at the gates, trying to find evidence of what she had just saw, but found nothing. She could swear that someone was there, someone she knew, but she felt no instinct of danger. But the hair…it disturbed her, it looked like Lucius's hair, but she knew that Lucius could not be here

'Could it have been Draco? No, it cannot have…'

Narcissa felt the pain in her wrist again, it felt as if her blood was boiling, suddenly something came clear to her. Draco was in trouble; something was infecting him.

For some reason, when she entered Draco's life she became accustomed to Draco, as if she was a body guard. She felt his moods, his pain, and his anger, his every emotion. She could block him out of course, and he did the same to her. Since he had been taught Olccumancy by Severus, he had been distant, nothing. Only the loss of self-control made her feel what he felt. Even then, with this connection, she knew just who to blame for it: the real Narcissa Malfoy.

She could still remember how the real Narcissa spun onto the floor in her death, but there was something else. Before Narcissa had died, she had said something, Narcissa tried to think of what it was, but came up empty. All she knew was that Narcissa had cast a spell, or several, before she died and this one was still in effect. In a way, it ruined her.

Nevertheless, she supposed that she deserved it.

As Narcissa had done to Harry, he studied Narcissa; it seemed as if she worried over something. Her blue eyes were troubled and her stance tense. Over what, he did not know. It did disturb him a little of how she had stopped so abruptly, as if she had spotted something somewhere that demanded her immediate attention. Despite his curiosity, Harry would not ask what. Especially, since he could not see anything out of place on the Hogwarts ground, besides the unnerving fact that they were empty. The house elves must have worked very hard to get the school cleaned up, but the grass and everything outside, must have taken much dedication and patience. Harry could still remember the blood that was spilt by Fenrir Greyback as he bit students and teachers alike mercilessly. In fact, he would have found the words exchanged by Dumbledore and Greyback amusing had it not been true.

He did not understand why Draco Malfoy, of all people, would deal with such a vulgar and disgusting man.

The vision with Malfoy, his father, Voldemort, and Greyback was disturbing and confusing. Harry could not understand what two men would want with each other; he could not even understand the implications that Voldemort had with relationships with men. Why had Voldemort felt lust for Malfoy? Harry shivered, that was one emotion he never wanted to feel from Voldemort; it made he stomach turn unpleasantly and the hair rise from his arms.

Yes, he had to admit that Malfoy looked extraordinary standing there with magic surrounding him like a storm. Even at the tower as Malfoy held his wand in Dumbledore's face, he was in one word: beautiful. Harry believed that Dumbledore really died at the hands on Malfoy and his magic. Malfoy it seemed had lost all control on the tower and had turned into something unearthly. Snape, well Snape proved to be a case that Harry would never solve. Why he killed Dumbledore and not Malfoy, he still could not figure out. Although Snape's face had been etched with lines of hatred and revulsion, it seemed out of place to Harry. Nevertheless, Harry still hated the man who made his life miserable AND uttered the killing curse on Dumbledore.

'Ugh…" he told himself inwardly.

Harry shook his thoughts from his head, rolled his eyes and lightened his step. No use boring himself to death with worry. Dumbledore and Sirius would have wanted him to get on with his life. Harry imagined Sirius would throw a tantrum, if he knew where Harry's mind occupied itself most of the time.

"Harry, Mrs. Malfoy, we are here."

It was the gargoyle, drenched in blood red; all three of them flinched. Harry brought out his wand and turned around someone must have been here.

Narcissa saw Harry's paranoia and sighed sympathetically, she knew exactly why it was red.

"Harry..."

Harry turned, and cocked his head in question towards the gargoyle.

"It is a remembrance from my son to each headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts, it will never go away."

'Why would Malfoy do that?'

"Because my son is both a pragmatist and a sadist," Narcissa told him, as if that explained everything. Harry shook his head; Malfoy was certainly a bastard who knew where to hit people both in physical and psychological ways. Narcissa read the thoughts on both Minerva and Harry's faces and sighed, she really doubted that Draco could ever gain redemption from these people.

"Let us go and get that memory for everyone shall we Harry? I am sure that they must all be very impatient."

The two Gryffindors nodded, muttered the password, which made Harry wince even more since it was still the same, and proceeded up the staircase, leaving Narcissa behind momentarily. She glanced around the hallway, something was missing from Hogwarts, the lights seemed to have dimmed, and she knew who was causing this: Draco.

Narcissa, determined to protect the inhabitants of Hogwarts, went up and into the office ready to prepare Harry.

Her mouth went dry, the office was in ruins. Everything was burnt, the portraits were gone and anything that was once treasured for its historical significance was marred. She turned towards Harry and McGonagall and saw that they looked like they had just met death. Narcissa knew that she was going to have to take up the mantle of leadership for now.

"Where is the pensieve?"

McGonagall pointed to the wall behind her silently, giving Narcissa no further direction.

"McGonagall, snap out of it. We have no time for this wallowing in disbelief, this is the time of war and we must prepare ourselves."

Both Gryffindors turned their heads and glared, but none of them could match the glare on Narcissa's face – she was furious. At what, the two did not know, but McGonagall turned on Narcissa in anger,

"Prepare ourselves you say? How dare you! Are we not allowed a moment of remorse?"

"No, you are not allowed a moment of remorse, we do not have the time," Narcissa told her, her eyes narrowing, daring Minerva to say more. She should have known better.

"Do not have the time? How did that happen, I wonder? Your son is a disgrace! If it were not for him none of this would have happened!"

Narcissa's hands shook, "I know exactly what he is, and I do not need you telling me what I already know."

"You should have stopped him Mrs. Malfoy!"

Narcissa tried to remain calm, fighting back with McGonagall would prove fatal, "I should have, but what is done is done and I cannot change that."

McGonagall's shoulders shook with both rage and sorrow.

"Albus is dead…"

She fell to the floor her face in her hands as she began to cry. Narcissa made to move to her when she saw Harry sweep down and take McGonagall in his arms.

It was then that Narcissa noticed that Harry was crying, his tears running silently down his face. His eyes were over bright, green became greener. She watched them, unsure of what to do, but undeniably in awe of Harry.

His arms had wrapped around McGonagall, he held her like a mother would to a babe. His head rested on her head, but what entranced her most was the locked gaze between them both. Harry was silently communicating towards her, asking Narcissa to take down her barriers so he could enter into her mind. Narcissa hesitated and then time froze.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"What is taking them so long?" muttered Charlie, he was nervous, what for…he didn't know. All he knew was that he was worried. Anything could happen in a castle this big. And most of it could be bad…

"Oh, stop worrying Charlie," Ron told him, but Charlie gave him the finger…he did not need a younger brother of his to tell him what to do. Hermione saw this and looked at him disapprovingly, but he didn't care.

"That was very immature Charlie," she told him, completely annoyed at his antics for venting frustration.

"Anyway, I am sure that they have their reasons for being late and we are in no position to question them."

Rolling his eyes Charlie sat down on the hospital bed across from Hermione and Ron, "Harry brought us here to see something, a memory. Putting memories into pensieves should not take this long."

Behind him, many other Order members nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione gave them a look that made everyone feel abashed, "It is not a pleasant memory mind you."

"Well, then. Give us the details," demanded Moody.

Both Hermione and Ron shook their heads and Ron spoke, "Whatever Harry chooses, respect his decision. It may be that he decided not to share the memory with you. He did not even share the whole memory with us. Just the part that gave us clues as to what we need to do."

Everyone was stunned, and this was coming out of the mouth of the kid that was always jealous of Harry before. Where and when in the world did Ron become more mature.

Hermione noticed the stares and stifled a chuckle and grin. If only they knew…

"Like Ron says, we must respect Harry's decision. In fact, I do not think many of you need to see the vision. Truth is, it only confirmed some suspicions of mine, but all the same. I think that if Harry wants to keep the knowledge from us, then we WILL NOT pressure him into telling us either."

The Order members certainly were not happy with being told what to do, especially by young kids, but nevertheless, saw the reasoning and nodded reluctantly. Then a question cut through,

"What happened to the castle?"

Everyone looked around, saw the lights had become dim, and everything become all the sudden very cold.

Hermione got up and glanced around the room worriedly, "I think that I'm going to have to agree with Charlie…what is taking them so long?"

Ron's voice broke through everyone's thought, "In any case, we need to wait for them here."

Hermione sighed and sat back down on the hospital bed, "There is something wrong with the castle, and I need to find out what."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You mean you _want_ to find out, not that you _need_ to."

"In any case Ronald Weasley, when I want something I need something."

Moody came up from behind them, "Very astute Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I hope I do not sense sarcasm in your words Moody…"

Everyone laughed, and Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione on the hand as she too sat down, "Do not fret over it my dear."

Ron jumped up excitedly, "I've got it!"

"Huh?" "You've got what?" "Please don't tell me…"

"I think I know how to get a hold of Harry and the others, but first we've got to find out what is going on with the castle," Ron told them. Hermione sighed dramatically,

"Cut to the chase Ronald."

Ron blushed and then spoke enthusiastically, "Dobby!"

CRACK! SIZZLE...

Dobby appeared with a pan with bacon on it, "At your service sir," he then proceeded to bow, everyone gasped, the grease was going to burn Hermione…but another two CRACKS resounded in the room, revealing two angry house elves. One took the pan and shook its finger in Dobby's face; shouting and the other took the flipper waved it angrily at him.

"Bad Dobby!" "You must not take bacon on the stove!" "What were you thinking?!" "Dobby, you idiot!" "The Head Elf will going to kill us!" "Give me that pan!"

And with that two more cracks sounded and Dobby was left panless, his hat sliding off his head and his face had the look of a child who had been chastised, but thinking they had done nothing wrong. The look of indignation.

"No fair…they stole bacon last time…" Dobby muttered to himself, seemingly having had forgotten that Ron had called him.

"Um, Dobby?" asked Hermione, who then squeaked at the large hug she was given a second later by the elf.

"Dobby sorry for bringing bacon, it will not happen again…Dobby promises…"

Hermione patted him awkwardly on the back, and looked at Ron. Ron still laughing hard because of the two angry house elves stifled his laughter and straightened up,

"Dobby?"

"Yes?" Dobby asked eagerly, "How can Dobby help Harry Potter's friends?"

"Do you know what is going on with the castle?" asked Ron innocently, hoping that Dobby would tell.

"Dobby dunno, sir friend of Harry Potter."

Hermione opened her mouth to make introductions…again, but Ron's look shut her up.

"Do you know who?"

Dobby nodded his head and shivered, "The Head Elf knows…him not very happy sir. Him not happy at all…elves at the kitchens not happy. All furious…"

"Do you think we could talk to the Head Elf, Dobby?" Hermione asked, but Dobby shook his head, his ears flapping, and told them he did not know. Ron looked at Hermione,

"I'm going to try and call this Head Elf, Dobby; does this Head Elf have a name?"

Again, a shake and flapping of ears.

"Oh, well, here it goes, HEAD ELF!"

Nothing happened and Ron sighed in defeat, "I guess that won't work, but hey Dobby…"

BOOM!

The whole Order jumped and pulled out their wands, pointing them in the direction of smoke.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

'What is this?' Narcissa asked herself. The last thing she remembered was locking gazes with Harry and then poof, she landed here. Narcissa looked around; 'here' was obviously a tower.

'Was this…'

"The standstill of my memory," Harry told her, appearing next to her quite suddenly. She was shocked to here his voice, but then realized that this was in her mind, he would be able to talk to her here.

"This is not legilimacy," stated Narcissa when she recovered from her shortly startled state; another question laced her words.

"No, I do not know what it is; it is like I make someone's mind into a pensieve. I think Voldemort taught me how to do it unconsciously."

"In other words you are pushing your memory into my mind, but wouldn't that mean we'd share it? Would it bond us together through this memory?" Narcissa asked confusedly.

"I don't know, but I trust you. If we bond through our minds, well then ask me to pull out now, and I will make sure that it does not happen. I do not want to do something that you would regret."

"I do not think I could ever regret your trust."

Harry smiled softly; it did not reach his eyes, "I kept debating on whether or not I should show you this memory.

Especially since it probably shows a completely different side to your son that, you would rather not know."

Narcissa gave him a hard stare, "I know things about my son that would make your skin crawl. I would hate to compare him to Voldemort, but in a measure, Voldemort is better. Voldemort uses spells and trickery, but Draco like I said before is a sadist. He loves to use other people's pleasure for his benefit. It worked quite well on Lucius when he was younger," she saw the shock and revulsion in Harry's eyes and paused; she knew she could trust Harry, but she did not want to say something that she, herself, would regret. She made up her mind.

"Draco manipulates people's emotions and ultimately everything a person is," seeing Harry's protest, "Voldemort manipulates of course and he is quite skilled at it, but Draco, he is an expert at manipulating someone else's magic. He does not need to cast the imperious curse in order to be obeyed. He is deadly Harry; beautiful, but very deadly."

Harry scoffed, seeming unaffected by her knowledge and it slightly angered her, he didn't think she was telling the truth did he?

"You forget Narcissa; I am _in_ your mind. I _do_ believe you, I just find it funny. Draco did not seem very powerful at school, and no one who is that good at magic can hide it from people."

It was Narcissa's turn to scoff, "Then you've obviously do not understand how Draco works. Tell me, what do you think would happen if he showed his true 'colors' as you Gryffindors call it?"

"Uh..." Harry looked stumped for a moment, "He would have everyone falling at his feet, he would be Lord over everyone, and he would be perfect?"

"And now Harry, tell me, what would be the fun of getting everything you wanted in just one way?"

"Oh." Harry's eyes brightened, he understood it. At last! He turned to Narcissa excitedly, no longer worried about what she would think of the memory,

"I think it is time that you saw my memory. I am sure that you could help me fill in many of the gaps that are missing."

Narcissa saw this as a blessing, better not to talk too much about Draco; she had feeling that something bad would happen if she revealed too much.

Harry looked at her amusedly; obviously, she had forgotten that they were in her mind and that she could not hide herself from him…at all.

"Ready Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded determinedly and it began.

_The door opened,_

"_What does it mean?" asked a distraught and confused Harry to Dumbledore, while looking up at the skull above him. _

"_Is it the real Mark? Has someone been – Professor?"_

_In the dim green glow from the Mark, Harry saw Dumbledore clutching at his chest with his blacken hand._

"_Go and wake Severus. Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else, and do _

_not remove your cloak. I shall wait here."_

"_But," protested Harry._

"_You swore to obey me, Harry – go~!"_

_Harry hurried to fulfill Dumbledore's command, but heard footsteps. Turning to Dumbledore, Harry whispered, _

"_Professor, someone is coming." _

_Dumbledore looked like he was going to panic, "Get away from the door Harry!"_

_Harry backed away from the door, drawing his wand. He was next 4 feet away from Dumbledore when he saw that Dumbledore had pointed his wand at Harry. the door burst open and Harry froze just as a voice shouted, _

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_Harry saw Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and understood, Dumbledore had used that one second to immobilize him rather than defend himself; Harry was distraught, why would he do that?_

Narcissa watched as her son walked into the room, and gasped. Something was off with Draco. His eyes were silver and his irises were lined black. He looked feral and hungry, he reminded her of Greyback, but far more dangerous. This brought back memories of Draco and her fight. She had almost forgotten.

Harry gave her a puzzled look, he knew what she was thinking, but she had aroused his curiosity.

Narcissa turned her head back to watch Draco in anticipation.

_Dumbledore's face was white, revealing a little bit of fear, but overall, he seemed content. As if he had just invited Draco Malfoy over for tea. _

"_Good evening Draco."_

_Malfoy stepped forward, his eyes darting around the room. His presence dominated the room and Harry and Dumbledore inwardly cringed, the power Draco Malfoy was radiating was not as powerful as Harry's was when he blew Dumbledore's office up, but it was stifling._

"_Who else is here?" asked Draco as his eyes fell onto the second broom._

"_A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"_

_Draco's just stared expressionlessly at Dumbledore who seemed to shrink, "I would have, but Voldemort wanted me to share the fun."_

_Dumbledore bristled, "I see."_

_Draco looked at Dumbledore and licked his lips, his canines looked a little pointy, "What do you see Dumbledore, I admit curiosity to your response."_

_Dumbledore sighed, but his obvious reluctantness to say anything was obvious, "I merely meant that I had underestimated you. You surely are ingenious."_

_Draco blank expression did not change, "Interesting..."_

_Dumbledore continued, "Severus told me appearances are deceiving, I guess I owe him 50 galleons."_

"_Ah, Severus. Always one to interfere."_

"_He tried to stop you, you know."_

"_Yes, he did and a feeble attempt it was. He knows what I can do, the fool. But he does serve a purpose…"_

_Somewhere in the depths of the castle below, a muffled sound echoed. Draco looked annoyed._

"_Someone is putting up a good fight," Dumbledore said conversationally, "I wonder, how did you do it Draco? How did you get the others in here?"_

_Draco looked as if he was contemplating something, but eventually spoke, "Room of Requirement and the Vanishing Cabinet."_

"_It was fixed earlier this year, wasn't it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_If it had already been fixed, why did you wait so long to kill me? Why the necklace? Or the poisoning mead?" Dumbledore seemed confused. _

Narcissa too was confused, but what Draco said next caught her attention.

"_I am only sixteen; I make mistakes."_

_Unconvinced, Dumbledore shot Draco a look, "There is a double meaning to your words Draco, you are certainly a Slytherin. Now tell me, why did you create a façade where you were helpless?"_

"_I do not answer to you Dumbledore."_

"_Who do you answer to Draco?"_

"_Myself."_

"_Then why heed Tom Riddle's order to kill me?" questioned Dumbledore, trying to sense how deep Draco's knowledge of Voldemort was. He got his answer a second later,_

"_It's an interesting order, couldn't help my curiosity as to how easy it would be to kill you."_

"_You've got your answer Draco," said a voice behind Draco, "Now kill him."_

_Draco stiffened and then turned to see Greyback with a raised eyebrow. Greyback looked abashed for a moment, but soon regained his feral composure and moved to slap Draco's bottom only to be magically shoved to the corner of the room. _

"_Is that you, Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore glancing at the corner._

"_That's right," he rasped, stepping closer, "Pleased to see me Dumbledore?"_

"_No, I cannot say that I am."_

_Greyback grinned, showing pointed teeth. Blood trickled down his chin and he licked his lips slowly, obscenely. Draco stifled a laugh and Greyback seemed to draw confidence from the resistance._

"_But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore."_

"_Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual…You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"_

"_That's right," said Fenrir Greyback. "Shocks you that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"_

"_Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little. And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here allowed you to come of all people…into the school where his friends live…"_

_Draco's expression betrayed nothing, he simply stared at Dumbledore as if the thought of what could happen to his friends meant nothing. _

Narcissa was unsurprised; Draco did not care much for people…sometimes. Harry glanced at her, Draco did seem to care in school; his guess that too was a façade.

"_I wouldn't want to miss this trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," rasped Greyback, "Not when there are throats to be ripped out…delicious, delicious…"_

_He then stared at Dumbledore hungrily, "I could do you for afters, Dumbledore."_

"_No," Draco told him softly, raising his wand and began the curse, "Avada Ked…"_

"_Ah!" screeched Bella and Amycus as they entered the room, "It's Dumby! Why isn't he dead yet Draco?" _

_Greyback snarled at them both and they stepped back, "He was just about to you idiots!"_

"_Now, now Greyback, I just wanted to be here when…"_

"_Shut up all of you," spoke Severus Snape as he entered the room, he drew his wand._

_Draco saw the movement and his silver eyes darkened, "Don't you dare, Severus Snape."_

_Snape looked as if he was in pain for a second as he whispered, "You are not a killer Draco." _

_Draco's eyes seemed to lighten as if happy, but then darkened again, "You know what I am Severus, it's my 'destiny.'"_

"_Now it's not," he turned to Dumbledore who had begun to plead "Severus" the moment he had walked in; his usual expressionless face etched with hatred and revulsion. He raised his wand and time seemed to stop, Draco turned pale, raised his wand, and opened his mouth, but he was too late. The two words of Harry's life were released from Severus Snape's mouth, _

"_Avada Kedevra!" _

"_NO!" yelled Draco and all the occupants shrunk back to the wall at his wrath. Tendrils magic escaped Draco, it was visible and Greyback paled. It looked like he had seen this before and what was going to happen was not good._

_Severus was not facing Draco, but watched Dumbledore's body as it flew into the air. For a split second, Dumbledore seemed suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell backwards, like a rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight. _

_Sadness crossed Severus's face, and then disappeared, but Harry had seen it. Both Narcissa and Harry._

"_I hate you Severus," whispered Draco, as his face an upset mask, but his words had its desired effect._

Narcissa gasped… "Draco…"

_Severus this time did nothing to hide the pain and sorrow from those words. Draco and the other Death Eaters saw none of it, luckily. Severus turned quickly, Draco had calmed down slightly, but all those present knew that he was fuming silently. _

"_Out of here quickly," said Snape. He grabbed Draco's hand, who yanked it out quickly. The other Death Eaters paled more, Greyback seemed angry, but he too did nothing, said nothing. They all moved out of sight down the stairs. _

Narcissa watched as Harry pulled down the cloak and revealed himself. She watched the anger and grief that crossed his face as he ran down the stairs. She followed him close behind, wanting to help.

Harry began to panic, why couldn't he stop the memory? He pulled at his mind, but nothing seemed to be working. It was Narcissa he realized, she was delving into his memory unknowingly, and he couldn't stop her. He raced after Narcissa to the part where he both shameful and dreaded the most. He felt her disappointment and it hurt.

Narcissa stood frozen; she could not believe that Harry had tried to use those curses. She was appalled that he knew them, nonetheless said them. She knew those were Severus's own curses. She was upset at herself more though, she was the one who drove Severus to do what he had done. She turned her face to Severus's as he delivered his blowing words to Harry.

"_You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them – I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so…no!"_

_She watched as Harry grabbed his wand, his face fearless, full of rage and contempt, "Kill me then. Kill me like you killed him, you coward -"_

Narcissa gasped, Harry should not have called him that; it was far from the truth. She felt like crying at the pained look in Severus's face. Such pain…she cradled her head and tried not to weep. It was she who did this to him; it was she, his best friend who did this to him.

"_DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!"_

_Harry fell backwards as Severus struck magically at him wordlessly. Harry fell to the ground momentarily knocked out. In addition, Narcissa saw no more…her world turned black._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Narcissa heard someone calling to her and groaned, her head hurt. She did not want to think about the vision, but she knew that she must grow up. It was time to play 'hero.'

"She's moving! Narcissa, can you hear me?"

Rubbing the back of her head, she opened her eyes and glared at McGonagall, "I can hear you, McGonagall. Harry put your hand over her mouth!"

Harry blushed, but did not speak. Oh, she was back in reality Narcissa realized. Great.

McGonagall.

Narcissa sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in her arm and the headache that she was getting, "McGonagall?"

"Yes," answered the woman on the floor. She looked so frail and helpless, but Narcissa knew better.

"I think that it's about time we went back to the Hospital Wing. Harry?"

Harry looked at them both and nodded his head. He mouthed, 'I do not think they need to see the memory. I think Narcissa and I have already solved it.'

McGonagall looked at Harry appraisingly (she could read Harry's lips because of the missions Albus had sent her in car form) and got to her feet, she towered over Narcissa.

"Oh, goodness, what am I doing on the floor?" Narcissa asked herself, but Harry answered her, thinking she was talking to him.

'Um, you fell after you disconnected our connection. I had not meant for you to see that part between Snape and I, so I kept fighting against your hold…I over did it and you fell,' Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"Ridiculous Harry, you do not need my forgiveness. In fact, this memory had given me much to think about. And none of it good, but I think that it will help the Order exceedingly," she got to her feet and looked at McGonagall determinedly, "I think it's time we got back. Something is happening at the front gates."

Narcissa did not know why, but she was quite certain that Draco was at the gates…and someone was with him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The whole room shook, and the smoke receded, but no one set down their wand. They heard a squeak and Dobby muttering something about 'drama queens…"

"Yes?" asked a squeak. Everyone looked over the hospital bed and then moved back quickly to avoid the Head Elf as it zoomed up to see them.

"You called, Mr. Ronald Weasley?" the squeak sounded again, this time impatiently. The Head Elf hung in the air, its arms around its chest and its glare intensified. The Head Elf was clearly a woman.

Ron stood there gob smacked until Dobby poked him, "You must say something…Squeaks become very nasty if you don't."

"Dobby?" asked the Squeaks. Dobby nodded and went over to where she was and hung his head guiltily.

"Yes?"

"Look at me," Dobby did, "Never, ever, bring bacon in front of guest again." She fixed his chef hat fondly, "I'm not very happy about that…but I forgiven you."

Turning to Ron she glared, "What do you want?"

"Um," Ron recovered, "We wanted to ask about the castle. What is going on with it?"

The Head Elf screeched, "I cannot tell! She would toss me out, block my favorite points, strip me of my rooms, she would KILL me!"

"Um, Squeaks…" interceded Hermione, "Who is 'she'?"

Squeaks turned to Hermione, gave her a cold glare and came nearer to flick Hermione's nose rudely, "Miss Know-it-Not Granger, I cannot tell you that either. You're an absolute idiot. I have lived here at Hogwarts all my life and I will not leave because of some impertinent child."

Fred turned to George, "Bloody hell, she sounds like Snape…"

In a flash Squeaks was in front of them, "Just because I know how to talk, does not make me a Snape, you blundering brats!"

George looked at Fred, "An intelligent house else? Who knew?"

Squeaks rubbed her face; it was obvious that she had gone through this argument before… "Boys…"

The door burst open dramatically, and Squeaks lifted her head from her eyes and smiled, "Mr. Potter!"

Harry looked at the elf confusedly, he did not know her. Looking at Narcissa he mouth at her to ask the elf about what was going on. Judging from what the elf was wearing and the aristocratic way she sounded, she must know something.

"Um," began Narcissa, she looked at Ron who mouthed, 'Squeaks.' She nodded, grateful, "Squeaks, Harry needs to know what is going on with the castle. Do you know anything about this?"

Squeaks looked at her as if she had been insulted, "Of course, I know, but I cannot tell you. She would sincerely and slowly kill me. Besides, I will protect everyone now. If you want to go speak to her, go to the gates…oops."

Squeaks looked around, she knew she had spoken too much, but nothing happened. Nothing would happen to her today…stupid Harry Potter making her lose her common sense. She sighed and turned to Dobby, "Let's get back to work shall we?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and two POPS sounded. Leaving the room with confused wizards and witches.

Silence. It was deafening.

"Harry and I are going to the front gates," Narcissa told them she grabbed Harry's hand and started to run down the hallway with him, she needed to get to Draco. She did not notice Charlie as he watched her and Harry run enviously.

A minute later the rest of the Order followed, they did not want to be stuck here. So they ran in the direction Harry and Narcissa had run. The only one who remained was McGonagall. She knew there was no point in following. They would bring the news up to her. For now, she was going to get some pepper-up potion; she was in desperate need of it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry breathed in deeply, something smelled great. The front doors opened and he looked down at the gate. He saw a flash of blonde hair, drew out his wand quickly, and sprinted towards the gate. As he neared, he saw that Malfoy was not alone. Malfoy apparated. And Harry turned his attention to the ghostly figure at the gates.

Harry forehead creased as he stared at the little transparent girl before she disappeared, "I've seen that girl somewhere…"

-_-_-

**A/N: **I know that the vision is directly from the book, but nonetheless, I needed it. I wanted to keep Dumbledore's death the same, but with my story twist. I know that this chapter was updated very slowly, but it is the longest I have written thus far, so I am proud of myself, even if you are not.

Dragonliliy1993: I am honored to be on your favorites list *blush* I am glad that you liked how I portray Draco, I was afraid that people thought it was lame.

Kittenonabroomstick: I always look forward to your reviews. Have I told you how much I like your name? If not, well, now you know. I am ecstatic to hear that you like her, she, I believe, is one of my better inventions. *blushes*

I think that Greyback has some shades of grey in him…I mean look at his name! : ) But overall, I think that people are too judgmental, I mean look at Harry throughout the books. It was because of Ron's statement that Slytherins were bad that he stereotyped them. And in the end, he regretted that.

MDarKspIrIt: You will soon see…

Anne399: Hogwarts is a special case I'll give you that...Anastasia was a random thought that popped into my head and the dates are all wrong, but I thought it a perfect fit, so I am honored that you love it. *Grins*

As for Harry's lack of voice…well, that will be explained very, very soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Short much?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 13:

Draco stumbled in the alley and almost fell atop a homeless man, who happened to be looking at Draco in shock. Draco looked at him with disdain,

'What a filthy little creature and I am going to have to disguise myself as a mudblood…joy.'

"What are you looking at you filthy muggle?"

Confusion filled the homeless man's eyes, "Muggle?"

Draco looked at him coldly, "Yes."

Walking away Draco felt disgusted, this London was filthy, and could never compare to his London. Running a hand through his hair, Draco looked around, actually a little relieved that he did not have to face Harry Potter yet.

His mind went back to how he saw Potter running towards him, he had almost forgotten who he was and remembered what Alina had said about him and Potter. Luckily, at the last second he remembered that this Potter hated him, with a passion; of course, he had a very good reason to hate him.

Draco sighed; this was going to be a long day. His plan would work Draco knew, he would be able to impersonate someone and get into the Order with his potion making skills. His heart tightened for a second, Severus. How he hated and loved that man, Severus had always been the one person who Draco looked up to as a father, but when Severus had killed Dumbledore, he could not be friends anymore with him. Why? Well, Draco knew that if he still liked Severus then he would not be able to protect him when he left.

Truth was, Draco had been planning on leaving Voldemort for the longest time, but when Severus had taken over his mission for some strange reason and telling him he was 'not a killer' then he knew that Severus and him could never be the same. Severus would still listen to Draco, still love him, but Draco was wary of the fact that Severus had to. He was obligated to love Draco, from gaining his new Vampire title; he also gained the knowledge of all the past Vampire Lords as well. It gave him a headache and next to that getting bitten, added more to the load than ever. It was highly unnecessary to be thinking about THAT at a time like this.

He took a deep breath and walked out into the open; his mouth dropped. He made a mistake in the alley…that was not London but this…. Surely, this was not London…

Draco shook his head; he decided that a muggle London was a horrifying London. Moreover, he needed to get somewhere before anyone recognized him. He would not put it past the wizarding world aurors if they were here.

Draco called out for Liana, wondering if she was thinking what he was thinking. She appeared a second later, Draco did not feel like being his usual sarcastic self and just thoughtfully looked at her, then turned around.

He motioned for Liana to follow him. For a moment forgetting that, muggles were not accustomed to seeing ghosts. However, as he took a look around he saw that no one looked at her. Turning to her curiously, he asked,

"Liana, can the muggles see you?"

Liana flashed Draco a smile, "Only if I want them to."

Draco narrowed his eyes; she was such a bad liar…

Liana sighed, he was going to figure it out sooner then she wanted, but thank goodness for the art of lies, "Draco, I am a different ghost. Call me an experiment if you will, but I am nothing but that."

Draco's eyes filled with confusion, but then determination. He thirsted for knowledge.

Liana saw the glint that entered Draco's eyes and quickly dismissed it. No way in heaven or hell would he or could he figure her out.

Draco pulled his robe around him tighter; it was cold for some unknown reason. He vaguely saw a couple of girls, and a few boys giving him glances that promised a wonderful night, but he ignored them disgustedly. The adults however, took his appearance in and looked at him as if he was either a crazy model, or an insane kid looking for attention. Draco just kept a blank expression on his face, no need to think that they existed. Running a hand through his hair, he looked at Liana beseechingly,

"See anywhere that I can get the mudblood look?"

Liana glared, "Muggleborn look Draco, not a 'mudblood look', besides you're are going to owe their world a big thanks when they save your sorry arse."

Draco refrained from rolling his eyes, no point in arguing. He did not want the muggles dead, because, unfortunately for them, they had their useful purpose in his life. He was loath to admit that they might just have brains. He was superior than all of them, no gun could harm him, and yes, telephones did serve a rather interesting purpose – not that he had ever used one. Electricity he agreed is a heavenly invention…if only the wizard was not muggleborn…

One thing Draco had done when his father had taught him about the revolting muggles was to study them, learn what they did, and what they could do. He preferred to observe things for himself rather than be told. Funny enough though, despite their creative ways of living, he still thought them no better than dirt. He needed a reason to hate them, and he got that reason when he was eight years old and taking a trip to one of his father's muggle businesses, which happened to be highly favored by the muggle Prime Minister.

He sighed, this was going to be a long day, and thank goodness, he had money in his pocket – 154 galleons to be exact.

"See anything yet?"

Draco had seen a couple of places, but he would rather have the makeover in one stop rather than go to three separate stores. Besides, it would be easier to bargain with one rather than three, plus not all of them would cooperate well with him. In fact, it would be an interesting experience because most businesses, especially in London, knew his father. He would be recognized, but unlike the wizarding world, he was still 'good.' Draco knew that it was going to take some time to assume a different identity, get the papers and so on. A whole day in fact would pass before he would be able to move into the home of the town that would be attacked by Death Eaters next. Of course then, he would make a grand entrance, fake his death…which meant cremating himself back chopping off a finger and then using 'Draco's' wand to fix it. That way the evidence to the Order and Draco Malfoy was dead would be overwhelming. Damn…why did tricking fools take such careful planning? Oh, yes, perhaps because his mother was with them and the boy with piercing emerald eyes contained so much envious luck…

"Found it."

Draco turned to Liana startled out of his bitter thoughts,

"Where?"

Liana gave him a smug look and then gestured towards a hair, nails, and makeup salon next to it was a clothing store. Perfect.

"Ready?"

Draco glared at her, "Thrilled."

The two headed over to the salon, ignoring some of the indecorous looks they, or more accurately Draco, received as he pushed people out of his way and crossed the street, ignoring the honking horns.

The bell to the door rang as Draco opened it.

"Welcome to Flourishing Identity," spoke a girl who looked to be about his age, her brown hair spun like gold in the light and her eyes twinkled as if she knew something he did not, "How may we be of service?"

Draco studied her; she was a witch that much was obvious. But it was her eyes that stood out to him the most…those green eyes gave off a deadly glow.

"I am in need of a new appearance," he told her simply and she smiled, her canines seemed more than a little pointy and all the sudden it hit him. She was a vampyre. Not vampire, but a vampyre. A chosen vampyre from the looks of it.

Draco's smile widened, and she grinned back full of challenge, yet obedience. Her head tilted, and she motioned for him to follow her. As he followed her further into the store, he grasped his arm, it was burning more than ever. He focused on her words and ignored pain.

"My name is Vienna and I will be serving you," she moved gracefully out of the way of another worker who glared at her fiercely,

"Evans…"

Vienna nodded towards her fellow worker graciously, "Sorry Anna Sharvp."

Draco saw this display and was angered, how this puny muggle dare degrade his fellow counselor outraged him. He noticed how Vienna spoke the woman's first name and realized that she had given him a way to control the muggle just by that knowledge. Still it angered him. Another woman emerged and Draco felt the anger radiating off the woman in strong waves,

"Sharvp, attend to your patient rather than worrying over the affairs of Vienna as she _merely_ passes by you."

It was obvious that the woman Anna was not pleased by this attention, nor was her customer who looked at Anna with undisguised annoyance as he spoke,

"I believe Madam Marian that I need a new hairdresser seeing how she is more concerned with other affairs than perfecting my look."

Draco laughed, and they all turned to him. The customer in the chair openly looked him up and down, Anna licked her lips and undressed him with her eyes, Vienna's eyes twinkled with amusement, and Madam Marian cocked an eyebrow in question…one he would never answer.

"Who are you?" asked the dark haired man as he stood up gracefully and moved into Draco's personal space, his brown eyes full of curiosity.

Draco's silver eyes trained themselves and the man backed down from his advance. Despite his good looks, Draco's attention focused on a far more greater and dangerous prize. Draco bared his teeth in a ferocious smiled and turned to Vienna, "Let's go and leave them to their business."

Vienna nodded primly and nodded to Madam Marian and Anna. Draco flashed them a smile, "I wish you all a pleasant afternoon."

Vienna was able to contain her chuckles until she and Draco left the room, "Well done, my Lord, well done."

Draco spun her around and bowed, "Thank you my Lady, shall we?"

Green eyes held his seriously, "A disguise to fool both friend and foe I presume?"

Draco nodded his head, "I'm glad to see that you understand."

"Tell your ghost to reveal herself; I'm quite accustomed to the cold."

Draco smiled, so Vienna Evans was older than he thought. He nodded to Liana, "Liana is not mine, but she and I have an understanding of sorts."

Vienna scoffed, "Perhaps…"

Draco looked at her sharply, but Vienna did not elaborate instead she turned her chair around.

Liana grinned; she would not disturb their peace. As she made herself visible she noticed Vienna turn a little pale, however, she recovered quickly. Liana's attention focused utterly and completely on Vienna trying to remember where she had seen Vienna before.

"What color would you like your hair to become? A natural color perhaps, or would you prefer a punk look? I am sure that would fool them the most, you a punk would be very entertaining indeed," Vienna chuckled and Draco's glare increased her amusement.

Draco thought for a moment, Vienna was correct, perhaps he should go for a Goth look, then maybe he might be able to keep his hair color. As if guessing his thoughts Vienna smirked,

"Nope, you're going to have to change that hair color no matter what. It is the Malfoy trademark, and if you want to fool everyone, then you might as well die it black, something no one would think a Malfoy could do. For a Malfoy to dye his hair would be blasphemous."

Draco nodded his head thoughtfully, and looked at her again, knowing she had more to say.

"I would suggest changing your appearance to the typical stereotype that we call 'American Bad Boy,'" Vienna told him her grin suggesting the unseggestables. Draco's eyes widened; he knew exactly what she was thinking…Liana grinned, this was going to be good.

"'American Bad Boys'? Ridiculous! I will not!"

Vienna stared him down, "You came here to disguise yourself as someone you really are not."

"Yes, however…"

With a fierce glare she cut him off, pushed him into a chair, and lowered her lips to his ear threatening, "It would do me no good to leave you recognizable, you may be my Lord, but you are still yet a mere boy of seventeen. So you _will_ do this disguise, no arguments."

Draco gave her a cold glare, "You are not my mother, and even then I would not listen to you."

"Be glad I am not your mother or you may have seen the back of my hand more than once."

Their gazes locked in a silent battle. Draco began to respect and admire her; it had been a long time since someone had faced his glare with a challenge of his or her own. Conceding, he gave her a soft smile,

"Will you come with me?"

Vienna was thrown off, "Huh?"

"Will you come with me to face them?"

He knew that he did not need to tell her exactly what 'them' was, and if she wanted protection he would quickly grant it. Although, by the looks of her graceful, yet deadly stance, he knew she probably would not need it.

Vienna looked at him and inwardly grinned, she had much to teach him, but already he knew how to lead and activate his own powers…although unconsciously.

"I will go with you…but I will keep my distance; you will not know me face to face, but I will be there."

Draco knew that a vampyress had different powers, it came with the 'package' of his new status he supposed, but nonetheless there was something about this girl…nay woman who reminded him of Potter. He nodded and then gave her a weak grin,

"Does this mean I get the ear piercings as well?"

Vienna grinned, 'he doesn't realize how sexy he would look with them on, well, hopefully someone someday will convince him.'

Draco did not need a verbal answer to his question, especially with the look that Vienna gave him. Sighing, Draco resigned himself to his fate.

Vienna noticing the resignation patted his cheek approvingly, "Good choice. Now, do you want me to do everything magically or the way the muggles do it?"

"Muggles," muttered Draco, knowing that it would be better to have it done where his physical features would be marred, so that when spells were cast to see his true image, his appearance would not change. He looked towards Liana who nodded in approval. Vienna noticed this exchange thoughtfully, it seemed that the girl did not recognize her, and she planned to keep it that way.

Vienna turned around, drew a curtain around their area, and snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, it seemed to Draco, an ear gun, a sink, and several other things needed to change him appeared. Liana was impressed, and whistled,

"Well done, Vienna."

Vienna smiled abashedly, "Thanks."

Rubbing her hands, she ran her fingers through Draco's hair, "So…what color?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update, but I've decided that I need to spend more time with my family. The chapter is short and somewhat pointless, but I figured what the hell, I should post it.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews for those of you who reviewed…which was less than I thought I would get since the last chapter was my longest. Anyway, I want everyone to review and tell me what color they think that Draco's hair should be. Here are the options:

Dark Blue

Black

Burnett

Pink

Blood Red

White

Anyway, for the two more beautiful reviewers I give you the option of becoming characters in my story…if you wish. They may be minor characters, but nonetheless give me a description of the type of vampire or vampyre you would like to be, and I will do my best to interweave them into The Malfoy Prodigy.

Dragonlily1993: I will do my best to update asap  As for Draco…I think he is going to be the epitome of my story.

Kittenonabroomstick: your sentence '…and Narcissa keeps being a mystery,' made me laugh so hard, do not know why but it did, especially since she is pretty much the same way to me. Problem is, she does not know what Harry is thinking, especially since Harry has every reason to hate Draco. As for her explaining what she thinks Draco is, is just her being honest because she knows that it is true. Besides, she does not really know Draco, she just knows about his exploitations and everything.

Oh…you will see the sadism soon enough, but I am glad that the description is somewhat understandable.

*Smile gets wider* Yes, I do.

*Blushes furiously* I don't know what to say…

I will try to get one in either on Christmas or after…I've still got to go Christmas shopping, uh-oh.

:


	14. Chapter 14: Finishing Product

Chapter 14: Finishing Product

Draco was amazed at how much time Vienna took giving him a complete new look, in fact, it was a little unnerving with how much time she spent. The last thing he had seen before he closed his eyes and drifted off into deep sleep (which Draco was positively sure that Vienna had drugged him, no doubt making sure that if he had second thoughts that he couldn't go anywhere until after he had seen the whole result but the question was why the ability that vampyre's had to lull their victims asleep worked on him…), was Vienna looking at him intently while trying to figure out what hair color she should use. He of course woke up fifteen minutes ago and she was still hacking away at him. What she was doing right now he didn't know because of the blindfold over his eyes. Draco shifted in the chair uncomfortably, when he felt her breath in his ear,

"I'm at the final stage," she told him softly, brushing his hair back a little from his face.

"Oh, and what is the last stage?"

He could feel her smile on his neck, "A tattoo."

"No. Absolutely not. Vienna."

Vienna laughed, "Think about it, P. sees you and momentarily thinks you to be DM, but the moment you take off your shirt to help out one of the wounded then he sees a tattoo, what would he think?"

"That the guy in front of him is a complete nutter," Draco sneered, obviously knowing where she was heading with her argument, "But then again what would you call the Draco Malfoy?"

She paused in her breathing, "I do not know, but I do know that Potter is the one who believes that a Malfoy would never degrade themselves to get a tattoo – nonetheless a magical tattoo."

Draco sighed and then regretted it instantly; it seemed as if all the pain that had been in his arm before was swiftly consuming his body. Grimacing, he reached up to yanked the blind fold off, but unable to do so when Vienna told him it would be best if he kept it on for a little bit longer.

"Vienna, you need to hurry."

He felt her worry, "Alright, but you need to think of a tattoo quickly."

Draco figured that it couldn't hurt and thought for a minute. When he was younger tattoos or any body drawings or piercings for that manner were banned…at least until, you got the Draco Malfoy and frankly, Draco did not want that.

"Where would I put it?"

"It's going to be a magical tattoo so depending on what it is, it will move wherever you put it – that is if it is an animal. An object would be harder to move, but it still works in the same way."

Draco thought about this for a moment, shouldn't he get a muggle tattoo? He shook his head, Nah. If he was going to have an exotic appearance (he was sure that Vienna had given him that bad-boy American look…unfortunately), then what was the harm in having a magical tattoo. He made up his mind,

"I want a sword with a snake encircling it."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Vienna's head snapped towards where Draco lay; a sword encircled by a snake! She could bring in a different magical aspect into play that had not been used for hundreds of years – and for good reasons, but Vienna felt that this would be good for Draco. She looked at Liana who nodded in agreement, "Do it."

"Draco, I want you to drill that vision into your head Draco."

Draco nodded apprehensively and parted his lips in excitement, "It's there."

Vienna nodded and raised her hands. She stood there unmoving, causing Draco to become nervous, since he had no clue as to what was going on, and causing Liana to squirm in impatience. A snap of a bone resounded through the room, Draco moaned in pain, but then another bone snapped signaling fixation of the bone. A green light surrounded Draco's back.

As soon as it began, it stopped. Draco sighed in ecstasy. Vienna looked at his bare back and almost fell back in shock. Draco's imagination surpassed hers, the silver sword had a lifelike quality, the snake hissed at her briefly and then another hiss rose. It took a moment for Vienna to realize that the hiss was coming from Draco. While he and his tattoo communicated, Vienna turned to Liana in shock. The ghost too held the expression of terror and shock on her face.

"Vienna, I am going to take off the blindfold now."

She held her breath as she watched Draco's slender hand untie the knot and tried to ignore the tightening of her stomach. It slid gracefully onto the floor.

Draco's eyes widened. He lifted his arm slowly and touched his hair. There was no doubt about it, the Malfoy hair trademark was gone and in its place midnight black hair. With his eyes more enhanced and his features lightened, he looked handsome. Gone was the boyish side of him, and now an entrancing mysterious man took its place.

"Vienna…" he paused and chose to look at his tattoo for a moment and then smiled. Looking Vienna straight in the eyes he looked at her seriously, "It's not half as bad as I thought it would be. I daresay, what you've done is…passable."

Vienna let out a breath that she had been holding and then berated herself. Vampyres did not need to breathe…and then she stood still. Draco had not said that aloud.

Draco grinned. He knew exactly what was going through her mind. Unwittingly Vienna had bound herself to him when she worked the side spell – yes, he knew exactly what she had been doing – which in essence enhanced her loyalty. Draco looked down at himself and then frowned, "I need different clothes. These will not do."

Vienna turned around and searched through a closet that had randomly appeared. He watched and she threw clothes in and out and tried not to laugh – Vienna proved to be a comical sight. She looked ridiculous as she talked to herself and threw flamingo colored clothes around. Finally, she reached the bottom of it and pulled out leather jeans, with black dragon hide boots along with a white shirt. Turning to him, she had a smug smile.

"I got these many years ago for my husband before I was turned, he never really did appreciate them. So now I am giving them to you, and you need them."

Draco narrowed his eyes, the last black dragon hide boots that did not glitter or give off an air of danger belonged to the Potters. These were the first and the last of the ancient black dragon of death.

Vienna, noticing this sighed, "I know what you are thinking my Lord, and it would be best if you stopped."

Draco looked her in the eyes and then stopped. They were Harry's eyes.

"Evans you say?" he muttered to himself, "what a coincidence."

"What was that my Lord?"

Draco shook his head, "Nothing Vienna," he told her as he took the clothes and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Vienna smiled, in many ways she had wished she had a son, and although Draco Malfoy was literally her master, she felt a motherly bond to him as well, "It was my pleasure my Lord."

Draco grimaced as he undressed. It did not go unnoticed by her, "What's wrong?"

"Vienna turn around, you too Liana. I must change," he told them both, ignoring Vienna's question. They did as they were told.

Draco looked in the mirror as he took off his robes and froze. It was eating him. Consuming him. He had no choice but to command the wolves as he would the vampires. He was, no is, the essence of both worlds. Somehow is body must find balance between the three bloods of which he carried or he would die. He finished putting on the beautiful clothes and grinned. He looked good. He checked his butt and saw that the outfit hugged him quite nicely. He wished Harry Potter and his friends could see him now. He turned to Vienna,

"I need to feed."

Vienna turned, nodded, and offered him her wrist.

Draco shook his head, "I need the blood of a wolf. A powerful one, will you help me?"

Vienna was worried, but refused to show that, "Yes."

Draco tried to smiled and move but grimaced, "Liana, I do not know exactly who or what you are, but I need you to do me a favor."

Liana glanced at him curiously, "What?"

"I need you to provide the muggle world with a distraction."

"Why?"

Draco looked her straight in the eyes, "The Order and the Death Eaters are here."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry wanted to scream and bang his head on the desk in front of him. Everyone had seen Malfoy depart with an unknown girl and had left to go back to Hogwarts into Great Hall to figure out how to find him. Already they had their spies set up at different places. However, that was not what caused Harry frustrated. He was tired of having potions thrust down his throat every time Narcissa left the room, and the constant stares of pity and determinedness the healers had to bring his voice back. He wanted to be left alone. If they did not leave him be soon they would find themselves unable to speak – or move for that matter – and thrown out of the room.

Harry looked towards Remus in hope that maybe the man would sense with his werewolf sense that he needed a little bit of help, but instead he saw how drawn Remus looked. Remus looked so sullen and just sat in the rocking chair that Dumbledore used to sit in and kept rocking back and forth distressfully. Harry grew worried. What was wrong with Remus? What happened?

He started to rise from the behind the Headmaster's seat only to feel as if he had been hexed the next. Oh, they were grating on his nerves; he tried again, same results. He raised his wand furiously, everyone flinched and that made him glare harder, "ENOUGH! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT; I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING A GUINEA PIG AT THE MOMENT!"

"But Harry," Mrs. Weasley protested, only to have Harry's glare intensify.

"NOT right now Mrs. Weasley."

The healers huffed and everyone left the room except one occupant who seemed to have not even noticed Harry's outburst. Harry feared that Remus' condition must have been getting worse. He quickly strode over to where Remus was rocking and as he sat down on the floor tapped Remus' knee to get his attention. It was not granted the first time, nor the second, or the third, so Harry slapped the knee harder. Black eyes looked at him quickly then, startling Harry and though he felt that he should run, he instead grabbed Remus' hand and held it tightly. Remus blinked a couple of times and then he eyes became their normal amber.

"What do you want Harry?"

Harry winced a little at the hard tone; he knew that it was not directed at him. Something kept bothering Remus and Harry intended to find out so he could fix it.

"What's wrong Remus?"

Remus closed his eyes tightly as if in pain and shook his head.

Harry tightened his grip, forcing Remus to look back at him, "I want to help."

"You can't Harry. Not this time."

"Why not?"

Again Remus shook his head. It seemed to Harry that he was in denial about something. He tightened his hand and sighed, "When Sirius died," Remus opened his mouth, but Harry plundered on, "I promised myself that I would never let anyone else die or keep things from me. I need that to go two ways Remus. I need you to trust me as I trust you."

Harry looked dropped his wand after he finished writing that sentence and sighed, hoping that Remus would accept his trust, as well as his forgiveness. He knew that Remus and Sirius had been in a relationship, and Remus had not been able to move on, despite Tonks loving him so unconditionally. Harry made to get up, perhaps it would be better to leave and let Remus think on what he had just told him.

When he was halfway towards the door he heard Remus whisper softly, his frightened voice chilled Harry to the bones.

"There's a new Werewolf Lord, Harry."

Harry spun around in shock. Seeing that Remus made no move to get back up, Harry quickly rushed back and knelt down in front of Remus, wordlessly imploring that he continue. Harry stayed in that position for several minutes.

"I presume you know of the vampire clans from the short history that Narcissa had given you," at Harry's nod Remus continued, "Well, werewolves have that also."

Harry looked at Remus unsurprised. He knew that. Narcissa had told him that as vampires had their levels so did all sorts of magical creatures. She spoke of Fenrir Greyback and how he had control over all the werewolves, even the ones he did not personally bite. She also said that she did not know how he sustained such control, only that he was able to. For the vampires such control came from the bloodline of descendents and a ritual that consisted of a bond of some sort. She did not go into much detail, and Harry was sure that he did not really want to know the complete details.

He turned his mind back to Remus as he explained the werewolf culture to him.

"Werewolves were not always so fragile Harry. Silver and all sorts of things that are used now to kill us, had no effect on us back then. It was only when Greyback came to power that everything that werewolves were, disappeared. We no longer had potential for anything. In fact, full moon changes never occurred then, werewolves could shape shift into their wolf form any time they wanted to and were able to keep their own mind. But Greyback altered all the werewolves somehow and the only one who can reverse it is the Werewolf Lord," Remus' face turned grave,

"But what I am feeling, along with all other werewolves, is that our new Lord is not so keen on this new power."

Harry looked at him questioningly, "Power?" he mouthed.

Remus sighed, "The Werewolf Lord, as I said before controls our elements. In short, he controls our hunger, our thirst, how much we eat, but most of all he controls our souls and our bodies. In essence, he can control even the most powerful werewolf."

Harry felt a chill enter the room. Such raw power, nearly equal to the vampires – no wonder those two races never got along. He felt Remus begin to shake, as if in a seizure of sorts. It almost looked as if someone was attacking his mind. The suddenly and alarmingly Remus fell off the chair, knelt in front of Harry and grabbed the bottom of his robe as he wept in tears.

"Forgive me. Oh, please forgive me!"

Harry was confused and from the glazed look in Remus' eyes, he knew that it was not his forgiveness that was needed. It was someone else's: the Werewolf Lord.

He smoothed Remus' hair and kissed his head.

"He's should kill me. God! Why hasn't he killed me?"

"Who?" Harry mouthed against Remus' head, "Who is it Remus?"

Remus' throat constricted and he found that he could tell Harry nothing. He did not know who the new Lord was, but he felt the need for forgiveness. Forgiveness for something long past; something that he regretted everyday. For doing something so terrible and with it coming an enormous price.

"Harry," he felt Harry nod against his head, "I know you want me to tell you what exactly is wrong with me, but I just can't. I _can't_."

Harry's heart sank, "Greyback used his power over you didn't he?" he wrote, praying that the answer would be no.

Remus nodded.

"When?"

"I can't tell you that Harry."

"Yes you can. Trust me Remus."

Remus shook his head in denial like a child, "You'll be disgusted, you'll hate me, you'll…"

Harry tapped his finger onto Remus' lips, "Let me decide what I'll do Remus."

Remus nodded wistfully and then was silent. Harry decided to broach the subject.

"How many people know?"

"Only two."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore and the object of Greyback's desires – I think."

"You think?" Harry questioned. He knew exactly who the 'object of Greyback's desires was.

"Oh, god. I don't know Harry. I don't want to remember the truth."

"Remus," Harry lifted Remus' chin so he could look him in the eyes, "Show me. Show me what happened."

Remus tried to break eye contact, but gave in after a few moments, his eyes pleading for Harry to understand and also forewarning him. Harry ignored the warning and dove.

"_Professor!" called out Draco Malfoy as he strode up to Remus' desk in fury, waving his essay in the air. _

Harry watched as Remus slowly looked up and smiled seductively. He gulped.

"_Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"_

_Draco seemed to snarl in rage, his teeth becoming more pointed, "I do not deserve this grade and you know it!" _

_And with that, the furious blonde slammed his paper down on the desk, "I do not know what you are playing at Professor, but even you cannot deny that this paper is worth galleons. It is worth far more than you."_

_Remus leaned back casually in his chair, seemingly undeterred by Draco's anger. Draco's faced stilled as if he had just noticed something vital, and then he relaxed and walked around the desk to where his professor was and sat on the desk. _

"_Is there something you want Professor?"_

_Remus' eyes darkened, "Tell me Draco," he growled deeply, "Who taught you about those spells?"_

_Draco's eyes narrowed, "I will not pretend that I do not know what you are talking about, but I will not answer your question Professor."_

_Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully and licked his lips, "Well, Draco. Your essay was quite descriptive and detailed. I am sure that the Headmaster would be pleased to publish such a great work. It could help you 'earn' your keep."_

_Draco smiled, "Of course, we both know I just want the better grade more than the fame."_

"_No, I did not know that."_

_Draco rolled his eyes in amusement. And then Remus' face turned serious, "Were you ever exposed to the sexual side of that curse Draco?"_

_Draco raised an eyebrow and Remus sighed, "You wrote of the psychological and the physical sides of the Imperious Curse. You wrote of how is can be used to intensify sexual pleasure. How the victim will feel a need to be more submissive and sensitive. Of how the person imperioed will feel the burning need to satisfy…what was the word you used? Oh, yes, 'to satisfy their Master's commands and pleasures. Such a fascinating paper… I cannot help but wonder what the Headmaster would think of it. For a Third year to know so much of a spell that is not even taught or even known until at least your fourth year or later, if ever."_

_Harry thought he saw a momentary flicker of annoyance flash through Draco's face before turning into 'fear'. _

"_Please Professor…"_

"_Please what?" Remus said, looking as if he had won something vital._

_Instead of answering, Draco slid off the desk almost predatorily, straddled Remus, and ran his fingers through his professor's hair. He ran a long, thin, aristocratic finger across Remus' lips before cupping his chin and giving Remus a bruising kiss. _

_Remus gripped Draco's hips before bringing the boy closer. When their groins came in contact both of them moaned in gratification. Draco gently moved Remus' head to the side to deepen the kiss while slowly rocking his hips again his professor. Remus, panting heavily, broke the kiss as he threw his head back at the sudden motion. Draco slid a hand between them and cupped Remus, who hissed in gratification. Draco pulled the shirt Remus was wearing over his head and proceeded to bite the werewolf's neck. _

_Whoosh…_

Harry groaned, he had wanted to see what happened next and he did, and he saw much more. Apparently sex between Remus and Draco was common throughout the year…but then his attention focused as he saw the scene in front of him.

_Draco stood glaring at Remus, his wand held high in front of Remus' nose and in his other hand Remus' wand lay. _

"_So this was," Draco paused dramatically, "what did you call it…oh yes; just an 'instant gratification ritual' to you?" _

_Remus' face pale even more and his posture seemed to shrink, "Draco…"_

"_You have no right to call me by name now!"_

_Remus grimaced, "Mr. Malfoy, I had not meant for it to..."_

"_To what? Mean something to me?" Draco's face looked pained; Harry wanted to reach out and comfort him, "No? I bet you just wanted to say the most cliché sentence to me, and trust me, you are not the first to say it."_

_Remus opened his mouth, but Draco flicked his wand slightly, forcing him to silence._

"_You were about to say this: 'I had not meant for it to happen, it should have never happened. I am far too old for you.'"_

_Remus' eyes widened and he shook his head as if shocked. _

_It seemed like hours to Harry as Draco stared into Remus' eyes, and Harry knew, without a shadow of a doubt that Draco was performing legimacy. Then suddenly all anger seemed drain out of Draco as his shoulders slumped and his face took on a defeated look, "Remus…I apolo…I am sorry." _

_Remus looked on the verge of tears, "I should have known that it was forced upon you. I hope that someday you may forgive me."_

_Shaking his head Remus tried to talk, as if to say that Draco was wrong. _

"_I know you love Black."_

Harry watched as Remus stilled and if possible he looked faint. Harry could also feel himself tense, how did Draco know this? What had Draco been able to hide all this time?

_Draco smiled sadly as he lifted a hand to Remus' cheek and stroked it tenderly, "He will be in the Shrieking Shack tonight. That is where he is hiding," Remus' face took on a hopeful look and it was clear that he did not hear what Draco said next, "Do not forget to take the Wolfsbane potion Severus made for you tonight Remus."_

_And with that Draco exited the scene noiselessly. Only giving a slight hint on how much powerful he was to become. Draco was alone, as always._

Harry felt himself be released from Remus' memory and found himself in deep thought. Narcissa knew some things about her son, but she must not have known about Draco's sexual exploits – and perhaps that was best. There was obviously something wrong, different about Draco and Harry was determined to find out.

The reasoning behind the new werewolf lord's tactic of making Remus relive this was simple: he wanted Remus, if not all werewolves, feel pain, to relive their worst moments.

Poor Remus, he thought…

Speaking of Remus he looked down and gasped, Remus was in his wolf form and advancing towards him, "Uh…"

Just at the moment, since it seemed convenient, the order burst in with some more bad news,

"MALFOY HAS BEEN SPOTTED HARRY!" screamed Moody as he burst through the door followed by frantic Narcissa.

"We mustn't do anything rash Harry; let me try and reason with him."

The Order turned and looked at the werewolf by Harry's side and immediately their hands went to their wands.

"Harry, you must not panic. Just move slowly over to us," Mr. Weasley told him, only Harry did not feel threatened.

He looked down at Remus and saw that Remus' eyes were completely clear. There was nothing to fear. Apparently, the new werewolf lord had decided that Remus was important.

He looked up at the Order and smiled, "It's alright," he mouthed, and Narcissa smiled as she translated and added,

"I guess we will find my son sooner than I had anticipated.

____________________________

Author Note: Sorry for taking so long, I've got no excuse, except that I had a long writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!

And for those of you who are like "What? She already wrote this chapter" – I replaced it with something longer and better developed.

Next chapter will be called Preparation. It will have both Harry and Draco's POV in it.

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
